Red Meets Blue
by Mochiraito
Summary: Gimana ya kalau Theodore dan Elizabeth jadi pengawal pribadinya si kembar Arisato? DISCONTINUED
1. Red's Story: BEGIN!

Summary: OOC, gaje, tapi yah… minakoX um… Theodore (saya ga pinter bikin summary)

Disclaimer: P3 sama P4nya punya ATLUS, fanficnya punya saya! 

_-early morning-_

_Now I face out I hold out_

_I reach out to the truth of my life_

_Seeking to seize on the whole moment, yeah_

_Yeah,_

_Naked truth lies only—_

Lagu Reach Out to the Truth yang kujadikan alarm HPku berbunyi nyaring, membangunkanku dari tidurku yang tak bermimpi. Kugosok-gosok kedua mataku untuk mengusir kantuk yang tak tertahankan. Tapi meskipun sudah menggosok mataku berulang kali, rasa kantukku belum juga hilang sepenuhnya.

—_if you realize_

_Appearing in nobody's eyes till they sterilize_

_Stop the guerrilla warfare to keep—_

Ternyata alarmku belum kumatikan. Kutekan tombol HPku untuk mematikan alarmku dan menarik selimutku hingga menutupi tubuhku yang berbalut piyama bergaris-garis merah, biru muda, dan putih. Saat aku hendak menutup mataku, tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarku. Lalu terdengarlah suara seorang lelaki,

"Nona Minako, sudah saatnya sarapan. Tuan besar sudah menunggu."

"Sebentar lagi… aku masih ngantuk…" sahutku malas

"Nona tidak boleh begitu, ini adalah hari pertama nona di sekolah nona yang baru. Apa nona lupa?" lelaki itu berkata dengan suara tegas

"Nanti…." kataku sambil mulai menutup kedua mataku

Terdengar helaan nafas dari balik pintu kamarku. Kupikir aku sudah menang, tapi ternyata aku salah. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarku dibuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki tinggi berpostur tegap dengan rambut berwarna perak dan mata kuning, juga kulit putih. Dia mengenakan blazer berwarna hitam dengan lambang di bagian dada kirinya dan kemeja putih polos dengan pita berwarna hitam terikat rapi di kerah bajunya. Aku memandangnya sekilas sebelum menarik kembali selimutku sampai menutupi kepalaku.

"Nona, bangunlah. Nona bisa telat." aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya menghampiri tempat tidurku. "Nona, ini tidak lucu. Nona harus cepat bangun dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tuan Minato juga sudah bersiap."

Aku hanya menggumamkan beberapa kata makian untuknya. Terdengar lagi helaan nafas dari lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, kalau nona memaksa," katanya. Lalu tiba-tiba selimutku ditarik olehnya.

"Theoooo! Aku masih ngantuk!" aku berteriak padanya

"Sepertinya tidak," katanya dingin sambil melipat selimutku. Aku langsung memberinya death glareku, tapi dia hanya membalas tatapanku dengan tenang.

"Cepatlah mandi dan sarapan. Setelah itu berangkat ke sekolah," katanya sambil meletakkan selimutku yang sudah terlipat rapi di ujung tempat tidurku

"Huh!" Aku pun berjalan dengan malas ke kamar mandi.

Hmm… dari tadi aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Hahaha maaf, aku lupa. Namaku adalah Arisato Minako, anak dari Profesor Arisato Arashi dan Profesor Arisato Mai, juga adik kembar dari Arisato Minato. Sekarang ini aku tinggal bersama dengan Kakekku, Shirogane Eiichiro, dan dua orang lain yaitu Aomura Elizabeth dan Aomura Theodore, mereka adalah pelayan pribadi yang diberikan Kakek padaku dan Minato.

Theodore adalah pelayan pribadiku. Orangnya tegas, sigap, pintar, tapi kadang sikapnya dingin. Sedangkan Elizabeth adalah pelayan pribadi Minato. Orangnya pintar, tidak suka ngomong bertele-tele, dan cukup pendiam, tapi sebenarnya baik. Entah kenapa kakek memberi kami pelayan pribadi. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menentang juga sih, karena kurasa pelayan pribadi itu bisa dijadikan teman curhat atau sekadar teman yang bisa diajak ngobrol setiap saat dan berbagi cerita. Jujur saja, aku bosan ngobrol dengan Minato. Sifatnya yang dingin, pengantuk, dan pendiam sangat membosankan buatku.

Ups, nanti dulu deh ceritanya. Sekarang aku harus bersiap untuk sekolah…

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku turun ke ruang makan dengan mengenakan kemeja putih yang didobel dengan seragam hitam plus rok hitam di atas lutut dan dasi merah yang diikat di kerah baju. Aku melihat Minato, Elizabeth, Theo, dan kakek.

"Ohayou, Minako." sapa kakek

"Ohayou, jii-chan." balasku dengan senyum. Lalu aku mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Minato dan mulai makan.

"Kalian sudah tahu kan kalau kalian akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Elizabeth dan Theodore?" tanya kakek setelah menelan makanannya

"Ya. Gekkoukan kan?" kata Minato singkat sambil mengoleskan selai cokelat pada rotinya

"Ya. Mungkin Elizabeth dan Theodore bisa mengajak kalian berkeliling nanti." kata kakek sambil melempar pandang ke Elizabeth dan Theodore

"Tentu," kata Theodore sambil mengangguk

"Baguslah kalau begitu," kakek tersenyum

__

-early morning-

Aku duduk di boncengan sepeda Minato karena sepedaku remnya bermasalah, Theo juga sedang mengayuh sepedanya di depan sepeda kami, sedangkan Elizabeth sudah pergi dari tadi. Ada yang harus dikerjakan, katanya sebelum pergi. Kami (baca: Minato dan Theo) mengayuh sepedanya dan kamipun semakin menjauh dari rumah kami.

Kami sudah sampai di gerbang depan sekolah yang megah itu. Gekkoukan High, itulah namanya. Aku menunggu Minato dan Theo memarkir sepedanya sambil mengamati sekolah itu dari luar. Dindingnya yang putih masih bersih, tamannya yang terawat, dan pepohonan rindang—benar-benar sekolah yang megah. Tak lama kemudian kami bertiga berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah tanpa berkata-kata.

Setelah berada di dalam bangunan, aku mulai mengamati lagi. Arsitekturnya modern dan terlihat cukup mewah buatku. Theo mengantarku dan Minato ke sebuah ruangan, 'Faculty Office', begitu bunyi papannya. Lalu kami masuk setelah Theo mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali. Di dalam, kami bertemu dengan seorang wanita dengan rambut cokelat pendek dan mengenakan setelan berwarna krem.

"Terimakasih karena telah mengantar mereka ke sini, Theo." katanya pada Theo. Theo hanya mengangguk dan langsung keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Kalian murid-murid baru ya? Arisato Minato dan Arisato Minako?" tanya wanita itu

"Ya." jawabku

"Baiklah, aku Toriumi Isako, kalian berdua akan masuk ke kelasku, 2-F."

"Baik," kataku. Sedangkan Minato mengangguk.

"Ayo, ikuti aku." kata Toriumi-sensei, kami pun langsung mengikutinya ke kelas 2-F.

__

-daytime, class 2-F-

"Anak-anak harap tenang! Kita kedatangan murid baru!" kata Toriumi-sensei denga suara tegas. Dengan cepat seluruh murid di kelas 2-F menghentikan obrolan mereka dan memandang kami.

"Ayo, perkenalkan diri kalian," Toriumi-sensei memandang kami

"Umm… Ohayou minna. Aku Arisato Minako," aku tersenyum gugup

"Aku Arisato Minato." katanya tanpa ekspresi. Aku bisa mendengar beberapa siswi berbisik-bisik dan tertawa cekikikan juga beberapa siswa tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Minato, kau duduk di belakang Takeba Yukari,"

Seorang siswi berambut cokelat terang dengan mata senada dan mengenakan cardigan pink mengacungkan tangan. Minato berjalan ke bangku yang dimaksud dan langsung duduk.

"Sedangkan Minako, kau duduk di sebelah Iori Junpei,"

Seorang siswa dengan wajah sedikit 'bodoh' dan mengenakan topi berwarna biru gelap mengacungkan tangan. Aku bisa melihat Theo duduk di belakang bangku itu. Aku mengangkat bahuku sedikit dan berjalan ke bangku itu lalu langsung duduk.

"Yo, aku Junpei," katanya

"A-aku Minako." kataku tersenyum

__

-lunchtime-

Aku menghampiri bangku Minato.

"Makan siang yuk!" ajakku. Minato hanya mengangguk. Tapi sebelum kami beranjak, gadis bernama Takeba Yukari menghampiri kami.

"Halo. Kalian mau makan siang bareng aku?" tanyanya

"Umm… Boleh," kataku sambil mengangkat bahuku. Minato hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, kalian baru pindah ke sini ya?" tanya Yukari

"Ya. Kami baru pindah dua hari yang lalu." jelasku

"Begitu ya... Hmm… semoga kalian betah di Gekkoukan." katanya sambil tersenyum

"Arigatou, Yukari-chan," aku membalas senyumnya

"Arigatou," Minato bergumam

__

-after school-

"Ikutlah salah satu klub di sini."

"Memangnya pilihannya ada apa saja?" tanyaku antusias, sedangkan Minato? hanya menguap

"Banyak. Tapi dibagi jadi 2; Cultural Club dan Sports Club. Athletics Clubnya ada Kendo, Swimming, Track, Boxing, Fencing, Volleyball, Tennis dan Archery. Kalau Cultural Clubnya ada Music, Art, dan Photography, Home Economics. Kau mau pilih yang mana? Atau mungkin kau memilih ikut Student Council?" jelas Yukari bersemangat

"Entahlah, mungkin Photography atau Kendo." kataku sambil berpikir

"Kau bisa pilih keduanya. Di Gekkoukan kau bisa memilih 1 Atheletics Club dan 1 Cultural Club. Jadi kalau kau mau memilih Photography dan Kendo, tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Hmm…. Tapi kurasa aku mau memikirkannya dulu aja deh. Bagaimana denganmu, Minato?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arah kembaranku itu

"Nanti saja," katanya singkat

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Terimakasih atas bantuannya hari ini, Yukari-chan!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangaku padanya

"Ya, sama-sama." Yukari membalas lambaian tanganku

__

-evening-

Aku sedang membaca sebuah buku di ruang keluarga ketika Theo pulang. Kualihkan pandanganku darinya dan kembali membaca buku yang ada di pangkuanku. Theo memandangku sekilas dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Satu jam kemudian kami sudah duduk di meja makan sambil menyantap makan malam buatan Elizabeth. Kakek memandangku dan Minato secara bergantian. Lalu akhirnya bertanya,

"Bagaimana hari pertama kalian di sekolah baru?"

"Aduuuh jii-chaan… kami kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, ya kan, Minato?" tanyaku pada kembaranku yang duduk di sebelahku

"Hn." dia hanya mengunyah makanannya

"Jadi?" tanya Kakek

"Biasa saja." jawab Minato singkat. Kakek melirikku dan aku mengangguk

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Minato. Hari ini tidak ada hal luar biasa yang terjadi."

"Begitu…" kata Kakek

Dengan begitu selesailah percakapan kami. Lalu kami menghabiskan makan malam kami dalam diam seperti biasanya. Setelah itu Theo, Elizabeth, dan aku pergi ke kamar kami masing-masing, sedangkan Kakek dan Minato menonton TV.

----to be continued

Fuuh… selesai juga… *menghelas nafas*

Tapi pasti jelek ya? Ancur ya? Aneh ya? Kacau ya? Ga bener ya? Maaf… ini emang fanfic buatan Saku yang pertama… jadi Saku bener-bener minta maaf kalo jelek…

REVIEW please…


	2. Blue's Effect

-early morning-

_We are living our lives_

_Abound with so much information_

_Come on—_

"Ngh… Siapa sih?" aku mengambil HPku dan melihat waktu yang tertera di sana, 3.08 a.m. "Pagi-pagi gini udah nelepon, ga ada kerjaan amat!" bentakku mengucek mataku.

—_Let go the remote_

_Don't you know you're letting all—_

**Satonaka Chie**

**Calling**

"Chie?"

*PIK*

"Halo, Chie?" aku mengangkat telepon dengan malas

"Minako-chan!" sapa sebuah suara ceria

"Hmm… ya… ya… Ada apa sih kau nelepon pagi-pagi gini?" tanyaku gusar

"Eeeh… di sana masih pagi ya? Maaf, maaf. Di sini sih sudah siang, aku lupa kalau Inaba dan Iwatodai beda waktunya 13 jam. Maaf ya, Minako-chan." Chie meminta maaf

"Iya… iya… Jadi ada masalah apa sih? Aku masih ngatuk nih!" kataku

"Aku hanya mau tanya, apa kau sudah betah di Iwatodai?" jawab Chie santai. Amarahku langsung memuncak mendengar perkataannya.

"CHIEEEEEE! Kau membangunkan aku sepagi ini hanya untuk menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti itu?" teriakku dengan sangat keras. Bisa-bisa Chie tuli mendengar teriakanku, tapi aku tidak peduli! Habis aku kesal sih! Masa bangun jam 3 pagi hanya untuk ditanyai hal seperti itu?

"S-sori… um… Kalo gitu aku telepon lagi nanti deh, bye." suara Chie terdengar sedikit ketakutan. Dan sambungan telepon pun langsung terputus.

"Dasar! Huh, kalau gini sih, mau tidur juga udah ga ngantuk!"

Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dan langsung mencuci wajahku. Setelah mengeringkan wajahku dengan handuk, kutatap wajahku lekat-lekat di cermin lalu kuikat rambutku jadi kuncir kuda. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengampiri meja belajarku. Sebenarnya aku bukan mau belajar sih… mau OL, mau buka FB.

What's on your mind?

**Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura **Payah, internet lemot banget!

8 hours ago, 10 comments. **Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura**, **Jiraiya Disco Ninja Frog**, and **KuMaTeDdiE si ImOeTzZ** likes this

**KuMaTeDdiE si ImOeTzZ** SeTujU, kUmA! :O

**Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura** Jelas lah, lo kan numpang di rumah gue!

**KuMaTeDdiE si ImOeTzZ** HeHeHeHe,,, IyAcH jUgHaAa SiCh, KuMa. ;P

**Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura** *Sweatdrop*

**KuMaTeDdiE si ImOeTzZ ** LoOoOcChH? YoSuKe KeNapPhaA, KuMa?

**Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura** 1. bisa ga sih ngomongnya ga usah pake 'kuma' segala? 2. ALAY!

**KuMaTeDdiE si ImOeTzZ** 1. MuPphHzZ,,, GaX bIsA, KuMa. 2. IyYaAcH, KuMa!

**Jiraiya Disco Ninja Frog ** *Sweatdrop*

**Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura** HOEEEEKKK!

**KuMaTeDdiE si ImOeTzZ** KuMa?

**Yukiko Princess** == **Aa** **Souji Pangeran anu Pang Kasepna**: Halo Souji-kun :)

8 hours ago, 1 comment** Aa Souji Pangeran anu Pang Kasepna** likes this

**Aa Souji Pangeran anu Pang Kasepna **Halo juga Yukiko-chan :)

**KungfuGirl Chie** == **Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura**: Jangan lupa Trial of Dragon-ku! Awas kalo rusak!

6 hours ago, 1 comment

**Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura** S-santai aja

**Risette Rise Sexy Idol ** **KuMaTeDdiE si ImOeTzZ**, **Gangster Boy**, **Detective Prince**, **KungfuGirl Chie**, **Yukiko Princess**, **Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura**, **Nanako Chan**, Besok nonton bareng yuuuukks!

2 hours ago, 11 comments** KuMaTeDdiE si ImOeTzZ**, **KungfuGirl Chie**, and **Nanako Chan** likes this

**KuMaTeDdiE si ImOeTzZ** – IkUuUuUuUt, KuMa! :D

**Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura** – Boleh, mumpung ga ada kerjaan. –Kuma: masih ALAY?

**KungfuGirl Chie** – Yeaaah! Ikut dong! Pasti! :D

**Nanako Chan** – Aku boleh ikut?

**Risette Rise Sexy Idol** - -Kuma, Chie, Yosuke :D –Nanako-chan: boleh dong… kan aku yg ajak! :D

**Nanako Chan** – Yeeeey… :)

**KuMaTeDdiE si ImOeTzZ**- IiCcCcHhH YoSuKe KogH gItThUuWw, KuMa? *MeWeK*

**Detective Prince** – Oke, aku ikut

**Gangster Boy** – Alright, dammit

**Yukiko Princess** – Aku juga ikut

**Risette Rise Sexy Idol** – Sipppp! :D

**KuMaTeDdiE si ImOeTzZ **KaAaNgEeEeEnNdHhH sAmA **Aa** **Souji Pangeran anu Pang Kasepna**-sEnSeI KuMa….

2 hours ago,** Yukiko Princess** likes this

**Detective Prince** == **Dojima Ryotaro **: Akhir-akhir ini kasusnya ga terlalu sulit dipecahkan ya?

2 hours ago

See older post

Aku hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri melihat post mereka. _'Hmm… mereka emang ga berubah.'_

Lalu aku pun membalas beberapa post dan tidak lupa memberi beberapa comment juga. Saat aku sedang asik dengan FBku, tiba-tiba

TOK TOK

'_Biar kutebak. Pasti Theo,'_ kataku dalam hati

"Nona Minako, sudah saatnya bangun," terdengar suara Theo

"Udah bangun kok…" jawabku cuek

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka lebar menampakkan sosok Theo dengan ekspresi kagetnya. Aku juga balas menatapnya dengan kaget. Tapi tentu saja alasan ke'kaget'an kami berbeda.

"N-nona sudah bangun?" tanyanya kaget

"Lihat sendiri kan?" jawabku sambil memalingkan wajahku kembali ke layar netbook-ku

"Ada apa, nona?" tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah jadi serius dan langsung menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di meja belajarku

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku balik

"Apa nona punya masalah? Sampai-sampai nona bangun pagi seperti ini?" tanya Theo. Kalau dilihat dari wajahnya, aku rasa dia serius. Tapi aku yakin Theo hanya menyindirku.

"Hahaha lucu banget. Sayangnya aku lagi ga mood bercanda." kataku datar dengan tawa garing

"Saya tidak bercanda—"

"Terserah kau lah,"

"Saya hanya ingin bilang, Nona harus lebih sering bangun lebih pagi seperti ini, Nona." katanya sambil sedikit tertawa. Kuakui, ternyata kalau Theo tertawa, dia… terlihat—ehm—sedikit ganteng.

Sepertinya darah mulai naik ke wajahku dan membuat wajahku sangat merah alias blushing tingkat tinggi. Aku mencoba menenangkan pikiranku, tapi itu sulit. Terutama karena tawa Theo. Sepertinya Theo juga menyadari perubahan wajahku dan langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Ada apa, Nona? Apa Nona sakit? Wajah Anda sangat merah, mungkin demam?" katanya sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya yang besar di dahiku. Tentu saja gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat wajahku tambah memerah. Aku menepis tangannya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok!" kataku, lalu langsung ambil langkah seribu ke kamar mandi.

*Thedore's POV*

Aku tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Nona Minako. Entah kenapa menurutku ekspresinya benar-benar lucu dan membuatku sulit menghentikan tawaku. Aku memandangnya di sela-sela tawaku. Tapi tiba-tiba wajah Nona Minako berubah merah. Tiba-tiba perasaan ingin tertawaku hilang begitu saja digantikan oleh perasaan cemas.

"Ada apa, Nona? Apa Nona sakit? Wajah Anda sangat merah, mungkin demam?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan tanganku di dahinya. Wajahnya memang panas. Tiba-tiba wajahnya tambah memerah dan Nona Minako langsung menepis tanganku sambil berkata,

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Setelah itu Nona Minako langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku ingin tersenyum melihat reaksinya. Lalu setelah mendengar bunyi keran yang dinyalakan, aku langsung turun ke ruang makan.

*end of Theodore's POV*

=====SKIP!

-after school, class 2-F-

Aku masih duduk di bangkuku, membereskan beberapa buku yang tercecer. Saat aku berdiri, tiba-tiba Minato memanggilku, "Hey, Minako!"

"Apa?" tanyaku

"Kayanya kau harus pulang jalan kaki, deh." kata Minato santai

"Haaaah? Kenapa?"

"Mulai hari ini aku akan ikut klub, tepatnya Music Club. Karena hari ini ada kegiatan klub, kita ga bisa pulang bareng." jawab Minato panjang

"Terus aku gimana dong? Hari ini kan aku ga bawa sepeda?" tanyaku

"Hoaaahm… Kan tadi aku udah bilang, kau pulang jalan kaki." jawab Minato sambil menguap

"Minatooo kamu tega deh! Masa sama adik kembar sendiri gitu banget sih?" kataku sambil mengguncang-guncang tangannya

"Udah ya, aku mau ke klub dulu. Duluan." kata Minato tidak memedulikan perkataanku. Lalu dia pun keluar dari kelas dengan gaya khasnya yang santai.

"Iiiih… Minatooooo……." kataku menghentakkan kakiku

"Kenapa Minako-chan?" tiba-tiba Yukari menepuk bahuku

"Eeh… ga… Itu… Minato ninggalin aku gara-gara dia ada kegiatan klub. Huh! Padahal kemaren bilangnya 'Nanti saja' tapi ternyata malah dia duluan yang ikut klub. Dasar Minatoooo!" keluhku panjang lebar

"Ehm… sebenarnya aku mau aja sih nganterin kamu pulang, tapi sayangnya aku juga ada kegiatan klub. Maaf ya, Minako-chan." kata Yukari sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan gerakan seperti meminta maaf

"Ga apa-apa kok, toh bukan salahnya Yukari-chan." aku tersenyum

"Ya udah, aku duluan ya!" Yukari menepuk pundakku, lalu beranjak dari kelas.

'_Aku rasa aku emang harus jalan kaki.'_ kataku dalam hati sambil menghela nafas pasrah

"Yo, Minako-chan, kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Junpei

"Ga, makasih." kataku sambil tersenyum

-after school, outside Gekkoukan High-

Aku sedang berjalan malas. Habisnya rumahku dan sekolahku kan cukup jauh, kalau jalan kaki pasti aku bakal gempor.

"Mau ikut?" tanya sebuah suara yang kukenal dari belakangku. Kubalikkan badaku untuk melihat sumber suara, dan aku melihat Theo.

"Mau ikut?" tanyanya lagi

"T-tapi—"

"Dari pada gempor?"

Mendengar kalimatnya, akhirnya aku setuju untuk pulang dengannya menggunakan sepeda silvernya. Theo mulai mengayuh sepedanya menjauhi Gekkoukan menuju rumah kami. Tanpa kami sadari, beberapa pasang mata sedang mengamati kami dengan ekspresi marah.

* * *

to be continued

HIYAAAAAAAAAAH…. Selesai juga…. Saku minta maaf kalau fic ini bener-bener kacau dan gaje *deep bow*

Tiba-tiba…..

"Bear-sonaaaaa! Bufudyne!"

Muncullah sebongkah es besar dari belakang Saku, tapi Saku berhasil menghindar, "WOOOOY! SIAPA TUH?"

JE JE JE JENG

"Ini Kuma, kuma!" jawab seekor beruang(?)

Saku: Ooh Kuma toh… Kirain siapa…

Kuma: Kok reaksinya gitu sih, kuma? Ga ada kaget-kagetnya sama sekali, kuma?

Yosuke: *tiba-tiba nongol terus ngejitak Kuma* Ya mana mungkin kagetlah kalo elu yang ngagetin

Kuma: Heeee kenapa, kuma?

Yosuke: Secara! Liat aja muka lo! *bawa cermin*

Kuma: Ah udah! Ga penting! Kuma ke sini mau protes!

Saku: Protes kenapa?

Kuma: Masa di fic ini Kuma alay sih, kuma? Kan ga asik, kuma!

Saku: Justru di situlah asiknya. Huohohohoho *evil laugh* Kurang alay ya? Gomen deh… Abisnya saya bukan orang alay sih…

Kuma: BUKAN ITUUUUU, Kuma! KUMA GA MAU JADI ORANG ALAY, KUMA!

Yosuke: Tapi cocok kok! *'2 thumbs up!' pose*

Kuma: Huweeee kuma. *lari-lari sambil nangis*

Chie: *tiba-tiba nongol* Akhirnya badai pun pergi

Kanji, Naoto, Yukiko, Rise, Souji: *tiba-tiba nongol juga* Setuju!

Saku: Eh ada kalian… Tiba-tiba nongol sih… Saku jadi ga sadar…

Yosuke: Ngomong-ngomong, saya juga ke sini mau protes! Masa nama saya pake 'JUNES' segala?

Saku: Kan kamu anak managernya JUNES…

Yosuke: Kalo gitu kenapa namanya Yukiko ga pake 'AMAGI INN'? *nunjuk Yukiko*

Saku: Karena menurutku ga cocok. Cocokan Princess

Rise: Emang apa cocoknya?

Saku: Cocok dong… Kan shadownya Yukiko tuh Princess, udah gitu nyari Prince. Makanya aku bikin namanya Souji ada 'Pangeran'nya

Yosuke, Yukiko, Rise: HOOOOOOOOO

Yosuke: Ngomong-ngomong ngapain si Jiraiya sampe dibikinin FB juga?

Saku: Pengen. Ga boleh ya?

Yosuke: Boleh aja sih… *sweatdrop*

Rise: Bikinin buat Himiko sama Kanzeon dong!

Chie: Jangan lupa buat Tomoe sama Suzuka Gongen juga!

Yukiko: Konohana Sakuya dan Amaterasu jangan sampe kelupaan ya…

Kanji: Ini ga penting, but this is damn interesting. Take Mikazuchi sama Rokuten Maoh juga harus dibuatin (gaya ngancem)

Naoto: Mungkin lucu kalau Sukuna Hikona dan Yamato Takeru juga punya FB. Boleh sekalian dibikinin juga?

Kuma: *lari-lari* Kintoki Douji sama Kamui juga!

Saku: Iya… iya… kalo inget

All: *death glare*

Saku: *sweatdrop* iya… iya… masih ada yang mau diomongin?

Souji: Kenapa namaku panjang banget?

Saku: Ga tau. Tiba-tiba kepikiran aja nama 'Aa Souji Pangeran anu Pang Kasepna'

Souji: *sweatdrop*

Kanji: Terus kalo gue? Kenapa Gangster Boy?

Saku: Oh jelas! Coba ngaca deh, ntar juga ketauan kenapa dikasih nama Gangster Boy

Kanji: Tapi gue ga mau, dammit!

Saku: Daripada Gay Freak?

Kanji: Shut the hell up, you bitch!

Saku: Minta dicium Kuma atau dieksekusi Mitsuru?

Kanji: Tch…

Saku: Ada lagi yang mau protes?

Souji, Yukiko, Chie, Rise, Naoto: Ga ada…..

Saku: Bagus… Bagus…. Well, see ya in next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!

*buat yang ga tau gempor, artinya sama dengan pegel-pegel*


	3. His Fangirls

-early morning-

"Minato! Minato! Ayo buka pintunya!" panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Minato untuk yang keempat kalinya. Lagi-lagi belum ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar.

"Aku masuk ya?"

_CKLEK_

Kulihat Minato sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya berbalut selimut navy blue-nya. Aku bisa melihat rambut kebiruan Minato menyembul dibalik selimutnya. _'Dasar tukang tidur!'_ umpatku diam-diam

"Minatooo…. Heii… Bangun…" kataku sambil menghampiri tempat tidurnya

"Ayolaah… nanti kita telat…" bujukku sambil sedikit mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya

"Hn? Minako?" tanyanya malas dari balik selimut navy blue-nya. Kurasa dia baru saja bangun.

"Bangun!" omelku, kutempatkan kedua tanganku di pinggangku.

"Maaf, kayanya aku hari ini ga sekolah deh." katanya malas

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku. Dia membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sampai aku bisa melihat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Pusing," katanya singkat sebelum menarik selimutnya lagi

"Kau demam?" tanyaku sambil menyibak selimutnya. Minato tidak menjawabku dan hanya memejamkan matanya saja. 'Kalau diperhatikan sih wajahnya memang sedikit memerah,' pikirku. Untuk meyakinkan diri, kuletakkan tanganku di dahi Minato, dan harus kuakui kalau dahi Minato memang cukup panas.

"Yah, kurasa kau memang demam." kataku singkat. Kutarik selimutnya ke dadanya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar bernuansa biru milik kembaranku itu. Saat aku mencapai ambang pintu, Minato memanggilku, "Hei, Minako!"

"Ya?" kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya

"Bilang pada kakek, jangan ganggu aku." kata Minato lemah

"Tenang saja, Minato. Aku tahu kau harus istirahat. Oh! Dan, pinjam sepedamu ya!" aku mengangguk

"Tapi, sepedaku…"

Tak kubiarkan Minato menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena aku sudah duluan berlari ke bawah. 

(downstair)

"Mana Minato?" tanya kakek

"Minato demam," jawabku cepat. Kuraih tasku yang tadi kutinggalkan di atas meja makan. "Dan Jii-chan, Minato bilang sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Jadi jii-chan jangan ganggu Minato ya!"

"Memang jii-chan suka mengganggu ya?" tanya kakek dengan wajah heran

"Kadang-kadang," kataku.

Lalu aku pergi ke garasi dan mengambil sepeda Minato. Aku memandang Theo sekilas sebelum mengayuh sepeda Minato kencang. 

Aku hampir sampai di Gekkoukan High sampai aku menyadari satu hal, rem sepeda Minato ternyata blong. Aku sedikit panic karena melihat tikungan tajam di depanku. 'Ah, sial!' umpatku dalam hati. Kubanting setir sepeda Minato kearah kanan. Alhasil, aku dan sepeda Minato terjatuh dengan posisi sepeda Minato menindih kaki kananku.

"Aduuh… Sial banget aku pagi ini…" keluhku

Kulihat orang-orang mulai mengerumuniku, dan beberapa ada yang mencoba menolongku.

"Minako-chan!" panggil sebuah suara yang familier buatku

"Yukari-chan?"

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya kaget

"Hanya terjatuh dari sepeda kok!" kataku santai

"Kau ga apa-apa kan? Ada yang terluka?"

"Ga ada kok!" kataku, padahal pergelangan kaki kananku dan tangan kananku terasa sangat sakit. Tanpa terasa, aku sedikit mengernyit.

"Benar? Tadi sepertinya kau menahan sakit." tanya Yukari

"Aku ga apa-apa kok!" kataku meyakinkan

"Lebih baik jangan dipaksakan. Kakimu terkilir dan kurasa tulang tanganmu retak," kata Theo yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingku dengan sepeda silvernya

"T-theo?"

"Naik," katanya cepat

"Tapi—"

"Naik," dia menatapku dengan mata kuningnya yang menusuk

"Baiklah…" aku pun menyerah karena menatap matanya yang mengintimidasi. Yukari membantuku naik ke sepeda Theo. Setelah itu Theo langsung mengayuh dengan cepat ke Gekkoukan High. 

-early morning, Gekkoukan High-

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang guru berkacamata tebal yang menggunakan jas lab dan celana pendek bergaris-garis kuning-putih, Edogawa-sensei

"Umm… Tadi aku jatuh dari sepeda," kataku gugup

"Kau pasti menyangga tubuhmu dengan tangan kananmu ya?" Tanya Edogawa-sensei sambil terus memeriksa lenganku

"Kurasa,"

"Ya… Sepertinya begitu. Kurasa Fortuna masih berpihak padamu, Arisato-kun. Retak tulangmu tidak terlalu parah, hanya retak tulang biasa—dan bukan tipe fissura—di bagian tulang ulnanya. Untunglah bukan di tulang radius, atau sakitnya akan lebih parah." jelas Edogawa-sensei panjang lebar.

Aku hanya mengagguk-angguk sambil memerhatikannya membebat tanganku dan menaruhnya dengan hati-hati di ambin yang tergantung di leherku.

"Yak, selesai. Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke kelas, Arisato-kun. Berhati-hatilah. Kurasa Thanatos mengincarmu dan Anubis sudah menunggumu, berharaplah Fortuna masih bersamamu."

"Arigatou Edogawa-sensei untuk… ehm, sarannya."

Edogawa-sensei tersenyum dan membukakan pintu UKS untukku. 

-Afternoon-

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba sekelompok anak perempuan mendorongku masuk kembali ke kamar mandi dan menyudutkanku. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan jijik, terutama perempuan berambut hitam dikucir dengan kulit yang warnanya sedikit gelap. 'Apa-apan sih mereka ini?'

"Hei, kau murid baru kan?" tanyanya

"Kalau ya, memang kenapa?" jawabku menantang

"Wah, Yuko, dia nantangin kamu tuh!" kata gadis berambut orange dengan kulit coklat tua, kogal kurasa

"Kamu nantangin aku, nih?" tanya gadis berambut hitam dikucir yang bernama Yuko itu

"Nantangin? Hahaha bahkan aku ga tahu apa masalah kalian sama aku!" kataku pedas

"Hoo, kasih tau aja, Natsuki!" seru seorang gadis berkacamata

"Jangan buru-buru dong, Chihiro. Masalah itu sih biar Yuko aja yang bilang." gadis berambut orange yang bergaya kogal itu menanggapi

"Hahaha benar juga ya kan, Fuuka?" tanya si gadis berkacamata pada seorang gadis kurus berambut aqua yang sejak tadi diam—bahkan sama sekali tidak bersikap kasar padaku

"I-iya," kata gadis yang dipanggil Fuuka itu dengan suara kecil

"Emangnya aku punya masalah sih sama kalian?" tanyaku kesal

"Dengar ya, murid baru! Jangan sekali-kali kamu deket-deket sama Theo-kun! Pokoknya ga boleh!" seru Yuko sambil mengangkat kerah bajuku, dan otomatis mengubah posisi ambin dan tangan kananku yang patah. Aku sedikit mengernyit.

"Hahaha sudahlah Yuko, kurasa dia ketakutan!" ejek gadis berkacamata bernama Chihiro

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, Theo-kun itu bukan cuma punyamu! Kami bahkan mengenalnya sebelum kau mengenalnya! Kalau kau berani-berani mendekatinya lagi, maka kau akan mendapat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan!" ancam Yuko. Aku tidak menjawab kata-kata Yuko dan malah menatap matanyalekat-lekat

"Yuko… Anak itu sepertinya benar-benar ketakutan!" ejek Natsuki

"Ya, kurasa anak itu tidak akan mau mendekati Theo-kun lagi!" kata Chihiro

"Sudahlah Yuko, biarkan saja anak itu," kata Fuuka lemah

"Huh!" Yuko melepaskan kerah bajuku dan meundur dua langkah.

"Ingat kata-kataku!" ancam Yuko. Setelah itu Yuko, Natsuki, Chihiro, dan Fuuka keluar dari kamar mandi.

* * *

to be continue..


	4. Who Cares About Bullying?

.

-early morning, Shirogane Residence-

Theodore mengetuk pintu kamarku. Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun dari tadi, tapi yah... hari ini entah kenapa aku malas masuk sekolah. Apa gara-gara si kogal bernama Yuko dan teman-temannya itu ya? Ah aku sih tidak peduli pada mereka!

"Nona, bangunlah!" panggil Theo dari luar kamarku

"Sudah kok!" balasku

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap-siap sekolah!" sahutnya

"Dasar kakek tua!" umpatku

.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamarku dengan seragam yang kupakai asal-asalan dan ambin yang menggantung lengan kananku. Aku menuruni tangga rumahku dengan malas.

"Ohayou Minako," sapa kembaranku. Kulihat Minato masih mengenakan piyama biru lautnya. Kurasa dia tidak akan sekolah lagi hari ini

"Ohayou Minato," aku balas menyapa dengan malas

"Kau ini kenapa? Kok hari ini malah kau yang jadi pemalas? Tukaran sifat dengan Minato, ya?" tanya kakekku

"Umm... Aku hanya sedang tidak bersemangat." Kataku sambil menduduki kursi yang sudah disediakan untukku

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya kakek

"Jii-chan... aku bukan anak kecil lagi," aku menghela nfas

"Terserahlah," kata kakek sambil mengangkat bahunya, "Ternyata kalian memang kembar," imbuhnya sambil menoleh ke arah Minato. Tapi seperti biasa, Minato tidak menggubris pernyataan kakek dan memilih mengunyah roti isinya.

Aku menyadari sepasang mata emas Theo tengah memerhatikanku dalam diam. Yah, aku sih tidak peduli! Aku mengambil roti isi yang telah dibuatkan Elizabeth. "Aku berangkat," kataku

"Hei! Kau kan belum makan!" kakek berseru

"Rotinya kubawa ke sekolah saja!" kataku tanpa menoleh. Sepertinya kakek ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Aku mengangkat bahuku sejenak sebelum berjalan menuju garasi untuk mengambil sepedaku.

"Saya pergi dulu," kata Theo cepat

Aku menggeleng pelan dan mempercepat langkahku.

"Sepertinya saya harus membonceng Anda lagi." kata Theo sambil menepuk pundakku

"Ah, ya kurasa," sahutku tidak peduli

"Baiklah, ayo." ajaknya

.

Aku duduk di boncengan sepeda bercat silver milik Theo. Theo mengayuh sepedanya dengan lambat. Angin yang berhembus di sekitarku sedikit mengacak-acak rambut orangeku. Kusipitkan mataku untuk menghalangi angin yang terkadang membawa debu-debu kecil. Aku sama sekali tidak berminat memulai percakapan, satu, karena malas; dan dua, karena tidak ada topik. Kurasa Theo pun sama, karena sejak tadi ia hanya mengauh sepedanya tanpa berkata apa-apa. _'Dasar__ orang __pendiam!' _kataku dalam hati.

Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, Theo menyapaku. "Nona,"

"Apa?"

"Apa Anda punya masalah?" tanyanya

"Apa itu urusanmu?" tanyaku ketus

"Kalau Nona tidak ingin bercerita pada saya, terserah. Itu adalah hak Nona," kata Theo santai

"Um... Aku hanya ingin tanya satu hal," kataku ragu

"Ya?" dia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit padaku. Kubuka mulutku untuk berbicara, tapi kututup lagi.

"Ada apa, Nona?" tanya Theo, tapi kali ini dia tidak menolehkan kepalanya

"Eee… Apa pendapatmu tentang fangirlsmu?" tanyaku ragu. Kurasa wajah yang sedikit memerah

"Hn? Apa maksud Anda?"

"Yah, maksudku… um… Anak-anak Gekkoukan yang suka padamu," bisikku

"Ah, apa itu urusan Nona?" Awalnya aku hanya diam, tapi lalu aku sadar kalau jawabannya sengaja disamakan dengan jawabanku sebelumnya.

"THEOOOOO!" teriakku di telinganya. Kudengar dia terkekeh sebentar. Karena kesal, akhirnya kucubit pinggangnya dengan keras

"Aww… Iya… iya… Maafkan aku Nona," katanya sambil masih terkekeh

"Huh! Menyebalkan!" kulepaskan cubitanku dan membuang muka

"Anda ingin jawaban yang seperti apa?"

"Maksudmu? Tentu saja yang jujur!" bentakku

Theo mengayuh sepedanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku merasa tidak enak karena telah membentaknya tadi. Tapi saat aku akan meminta maaf, tiba-tiba Theo menjawab pertanyaanku, "Kurasa mereka merepotkan,"

"Eh? Merepotkan?" Theo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tadinya aku masih ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padanya, tapi kuurungkan niatku karena kami sudah memasuki gerbang Gekkoukan High.

.

-after school, class 2-F-

Bel yang menandakan jam pelajaran telah berakhir sudah selesai berdering beberapa menit yang lalu. Murid-murid kelas 2-F sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, termasuk aku. Aku memasukkan buku sejarahku ke dalam tas dan bersiap pulang. Saat aku akan berdiri, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku. Saat aku menoleh, aku melihat Theo.

"Apa?" tanyaku

"Sepertinya Anda harus pulang sendiri hari ini. Ada hal yang harus saya lakukan." katanya santai

"Terserahlah. Toh hari ini aku mau melihat-lihat klub." sahutku sambil mengangkat bahu

"Saya duluan," Theo menepuk pundakku sekali sebelum meninggalkan kelas kami. Aku menatap punggungnya yang menghilang di balik pintu. Aku menghela nafas dan kembali mengambil tas yang tadi sempat kuletakkan di atas meja.

"Minakoo! Kau itu sebenarnya siapanya Theodore sih? Kok akrab banget?" kata Yukari tiba-tiba

"E-eh? Apa?"

"Eeeh… Aku mengangetkanmu ya? Hehe maaf," Yukari mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dalam gaya meminta maaf

"Ga apa-apa kok. Eh tadi kau bilang apa?" tanyaku gugup

"Itu… Kok kau akrab banget sama si Theodore sih?" ulang Yukari

"E-emangnya kenapa?" tanyaku

"Cuma pengen tau. Soalnya setau aku kalian jarang ngobrol kan?" kata Yukari sambil menunjuk wajahku, "Dan kulihat kau sudah 2 kali dibonceng si Theodore." tambah gadis berambut cokelat terang itu. Kurasakan beberapa pasang mata tengah menatap kami dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Eeee… Kurasa kita lanjutkan di tempat lain saja," kataku sambil menarik tangan Yukari dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kita ke rooftop saja!" kata Yukari sebelum menarikku ke rooftop.

.

-after school, rooftop-

"Jadi?" tanya Yukari saat kami sudah duduk di salah satu bangku di sana

"Uummm…. Ano… Sebenarnya Theo itu semacam pelayan pribadi… yah… bodyguard gitu deh," kataku pelan

"Wah! Keren!" seru Yukari dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Keren apanya? Theo itu merepotkan tau! Dia tuh cerewet banget!" keluhku

"Itu artinya dia peduli sama kamu!" sahut Yukari

"Huh! Itu kan Cuma gara-gara pekerjaannya aja!" gumamku

"Terus, kalo kembaranmu punya bodyguard juga?" tanya Yukari dengan wajah yang benar-benar penasaran

"Iya. Elizabeth," jawabku singkat

"Waaaah! Elizabeth-senpai?" seru Yukari lagi

"E-emangnya kenapa?" tanyaku

"Elizabeth-sanpai kan keren banget! Meskipun pendiem, tapi prestasinya bagus banget. Katanya selama bersekolah di Gekkoukan, dia belum pernah membayar SPP 100% kecuali saat kelas 1. Yah, karena selalu dapat beasiswa katanya." jelas Yukari, "Selain itu banyak juga loh siswa Gekkoukan yang suka padanya! Tapi, sampai sekarang ini Elizabeth-senpai belum punya pacar." lanjutnya

"Theodore juga ga kalah hebat loh! Dia benar-benar hebat di pelajaran kimia, sejarah, dan matematika—yah tentu saja di pelajaran lain juga hebat. Dia juga mengikuti jejak kakaknya dengan selalu mendapat beasiswa. Selain itu Theodore juga sangat popular dan punya banyak fangirls. Aku juga pernah dengar Kirijo-senpai menawarinya untuk masuk Student Council, loh! Bayangkan, KIRIJO-SENPAI SENDIRI YANG MENGAJAKNYA! Hebat…" jelas Yukari

"Kirijo-senpai itu siapa?" tanyaku

"Aduuuh Minakoo… Kirijo-senpai itu anak orang yang membuat sekolah ini. Orangnya tegas, cantik, prestasinya bagus, dan juga kaya. Pokoknya Kirijo-senpai pasti dapat nilai 10 dari 10 untuk perempuan paling sempurna se-Gekkoukan!" jelas Yukari bersemangat

"Oh, aku jadi penasaran orangnya seperti apa." kataku

"Yah, semoga kita bertemu dengannya nanti!" kata Yukari

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong aku mau ke klub kendo dulu."

"Eeeeh? Kau ikut klub kendo?" seru Yukari kaget

"Tidak sih… Sebenarnya baru mau lihat-lihat." jawabku

"Begitu… baiklah! Ayo! Kuantar!"

Kami berdua pun berjalan ke klub kendo bersama-sama.

.

.

-after school, Kendo Club-

Aku membuka sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan "Klub Kendo". Kulihat banyak murid Gekkoukan tengah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Ada yang berlatih mengayunkan pedang kayu, ada yang sedang mengobrol, ada yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti, ada yang sedang mondar-mandir, dan ada juga yang hanya sedang menonton anggota klub lain yang sedang berlatih.

'_Kurasa klub kendo bagus juga,'_ kataku dalam hati. Kulayangkan pandanganku pada anggota-anggota klub kendo yang sedang berlatih.

"Hya!"

"Hiiiattt!"

_prak!_

"Agh!"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari masing-masing anggota klub kendo yang sedang berlatih. Mereka bergerak dengan lincah sambil memainkan pedang kayunya masing-masing dan mencoba menghalau serangan lawan. Gerakan-gerakan yang mereka buat sangat bagus dan kuat, menandakan semangat mereka. Aku sedikit bengong melihat mereka.

"Hei, sedang apa kau di depan pintu?" tanya sebuah suara. Suara yang berat, pasti milik laki-laki. Aku menoleh ke arah asal sumber suara tersebut.

Seorang pemuda yang memakai kostum kendo lengkap sedang menatapnya. Rambutnya yang pendek berwarna hitam, matanya berwarna cokelat gelap. Di tangannya, terdapat sebuah pedang kayu. "Hei, aku berbicara padamu!" katanya lagi

"E-eeh, maaf. A-ada apa?" tanyaku gugup

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu klub kami?" ulang siswa Gekkoukan yang berwajah sangar itu

"A-aku ingin melihat-lihat klub," jawabku pelan

"Hhh… Yang pasti jangan di depan pintu. Menghalangi jalan tau!" katanya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan ke tempat anggota-anggota klub kendo yang lain yang sedang berlatih. _'Menyeramkan,'_ batinku

Aku menyandarkan diriku di dinding yang ada di dekat pintu dan kembali memerhatikan anggota-anggota klub kendo yang sedang berlatih dengan semangat.

"Heaaaah!"

_prak!_

"Hyaaaah!"

_prak!_

"Agh!"

"Hiaaaat!"

"Hyaaah!"

_prak!_

'Sepertinya menyenangkan. Apa aku ikut klub ini saja ya?' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk ikut klub kendo.

"Masih di sini?" tanya sebuah suara

"Kau… yang tadi?" kulihat siswa Gekkoukan yang sangar itu sedang menatapku, "Aku mau ikut klub kendo," tambahku

"Kau? Dengan tangan seperti itu?" katanya sambil menunjuk tangan kananku yang tergantung di ambin

"T-tapi… Kurasa tanganku akan cepat sembuh," belaku

"Menyusahkan saja. Tapi terserah padamu," katanya. Aku tersenyum kecil. "Bicara saja sama manager," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke belakangnya. Kuikuti arah tangannya dan melihat seorang siswi Gekkoukan berkulit gelap dan berambut hitam. Dia mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam dan merah. _'I-itu kan anak yang kemarin? Siapa namanya? Umm… kalau tidak salah Yuko ya…'_ batinku kaget.

"Kuantar," kata siswa sangar itu. Lalu dia pun memimpin langkahku menuju siswi berkulit gelap itu.

"Kita belum kenalan kan? Aku Miyamoto Kazushi, kelas 2-F. Kau?" katanya sambil menoleh sedikit

"2-F? Kita sekelas dong?" kataku kaget

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu," celetuknya

"Ah, aku memang murid baru. Namaku Arisato Minako,"

"Ooh simurid baru ternyata."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang mengucapkan kata-kata. Kami berjalan dalam diam sampai akhirnya sosok siswi berkulit gelap yang menjadi manager klub kendo itu ada di depan kami.

"Halo Kazu!" sapa gadis itu

"Hei Yuko."

"Ada apa?"

"Ini ada anak baru yang mau mendaftar ke klub kita." kata Kazushi sambil menunjukku yang berada di belakangnya. Aku menggeser posisi berdiriku sehingga tubuhku tidak terhalangi oleh tubuh Kazushi yang memang lebih besar dan tinggi dibandingku. Kulihat siswi bernama Yuko itu kaget melihatku,

"Kau?"

.

.

* * *

.

to be continued

.

Yak, chapter ini pun selesai.. Maaf kalau jadinya kacau balau gini… Udah pendek, gaje, ancur, kacau lagi… Lengkaplah keanehan fic ini. Saku juga mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan… yah namanya juga newbie…


	5. Annoying Manager and Nice Club Members

.

"Halo Kazu!" sapa gadis itu

"Hei Yuko."

"Ada apa?"

"Ini ada anak baru yang mau mendaftar ke klub kita." kata Kazushi sambil menunjukku yang berada di belakangnya. Aku menggeser posisi berdiriku sehingga tubuhku tidak terhalangi oleh tubuh Kazushi yang memang lebih besar dan tinggi dibandingku. Kulihat siswi bernama Yuko itu kaget melihatku,

"Kau?"

.

"Kau?"

"Kau kenal anak ini?" tanya Kazushi bingung

"Begitulah," Yuko menatapku tajam

"Kazushii!" panggil seorang siswa anggota klub kendo

"Permisi," kata Kazushi. Lalu siswa berwajah sangar berlari menghampiri temannya, "Ada apa sih Yuichi?"

"Katanya kau mau melawanku?" kata siswa itu. Kazushi hanya nyengir dan mengajak Yuichi ke arena berlatih klub kendo. Setelah itu mereka berdua pun memulai latihan mereka.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada siswi yang berdiri di depanku lagi. Yuko menatapku dengan mata cokelatnya yang menyiratkan ketidaksukaan. Dia menghela nafas. "Jadi, kau mau bergabung?" aku mengangguk.

"Kau tidak boleh bergabung," kata Yuko dingin

"A-apa? Kau hanya menolakku karena kau tidak suka padaku kan?" tuduhku. Gadis di depanku sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah menatap mata merahku semakin tajam.

"Benar-benar tidak adil," gerutuku sambil membalikkan tubuhku—berniat untuk meninggalkan ruang klub.

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Apa?" sahutku

"Itu… Aku memang tidak menyukaimu, tapi untuk hal ini sebagai manager aku tidak boleh mementingkan perasaan pribadi." kata Yuko

"Lalu?"

"Tanganmu," sambungnya sambil menunjuk tangan kananku yang tergantung di ambin

"Kurasa ini akan cepat sembuh!"

"Bukan itu. Toh kalau kau bergabung sekarang pun kau pasti tidak akan melakukan apapun kan? Dari pada membuang-buang waktu di klub ini, lebih baik sekalian nanti saja." jelas Yuko masih dengan tatapan sebal

"Begitu…" gumamku

"Sekarang, kalau sudah tidak ada keperluan lebih baik pergi saja!" kata Yuko tajam

"Huh!" dengusku sebelum berjalan ke pintu keluar klub kendo.

.

-after school, Gekkoukan High School 1F-

"Menyebalkan! Cuma gara-gara tanganku retak aja ga perlu ngusir kaya gitu dong! Sok hebat banget sih!" gerutuku kesal sambil berjalan di sepanjang koridor lantai 1. Kukepalkan tanganku erat-erat untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalku pada manager klub kendo bernama Yuko. Tiba-tiba seorang siswa menabrakku hingga aku tersungkur di lantai. "Aduh…" keluhku. _'Sial untung tangan kananku ga apa-apa… Huh! Bikin tambah kesal saja!'_

"Maafkan aku." kata siswa yang menabrakku sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kutengadahkan kepalaku, dan aku melihat seorang siswa berambut biru dan menggunakan kacamata full frame. Dia membatuku berdiri dan bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kurasa," kataku pelan

"Maaf ya, tadi aku tidak melihatmu."

'_Tidak melihat? Matanya dimana sih? Padahal kan sudah pakai kaca mata?'_ teriakku dalam hati, "Umm.. Ya, tidak apa-apa." gumamku. Aku mengamati penampilannya. Tidak ada yang aneh, semuanya biasa saja seperti siswa yang lainnya, blazer Gekkoukan yang terkancing digunakan di luar kemeja putih yang rapi, celananya pun sama sekali tidak kusut, tapi dia tidak menggunakan pita hitam seperti siswa yang lainnya, dan di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebentar dan mengangguk singkat padaku. Setelah itu dia mulai berjalan meninggalkanku sambil membaca buku tebal yang ada di tangannya.

'_Pantas tadi dia tidak melihatku.'_ pikirku

.

Aku masih berjalan di sepanjang koridor sambil memerhatikan ruang-ruang klub. Aku berjalan ke sebuah pintu yang diberi tanda 'Science Room'. Di pintu itu terdapat kertas bertuliskan 'Photography Club'. Dengan ragu kubuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam.

.

"Halo, mau bergabung ya?" tanya sebuah suara ramah

"Aku… eeh… Sebenarnya tidak. Hanya ingin lihat-lihat," jawabku gugup

"Ooh… begitu…" suara tadi langsung berubah jadi lesu.

Ternyata yang tadi bertanya padaku adalah siswa Gekkoukan berkacamata, rambutnya berwarna cokelat dan sedikit bergelombang, seragamnya pun tak kalah rapi dari siswa yang tadi menabrakku. Bedanya hanyalah pita hitamnya saja. Siswa yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanku memakai pita hitamnya, sedangkan yang tadi menabrakku tidak memakai pita hitamnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku ketua klub ini, Hiraga Keisuke kelas 3-C." dia mengulurkan tangannya

"Aku Arisato Minako kelas 2-F. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hiraga-senpai." kami pun berjabatan tangan sebentar

"Ahahaha panggil saja aku Keisuke." katanya sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah

"Baik, Keisuke-senpai." aku mengangguk

"Kau mau melihat-lihat klub ini kan? Ayo, kuantar!" ajak Keisuke-senpai. Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

Keisuke-senpai menjelaskan berbagai hal tentang klub fotografi dan kadang-kadang menanyakan beberapa hal padaku seperti, 'Kau murid baru ya?', 'Apa kau tertarik dengan fotografi?', dan lain-lain.

Akhirnya Keisuke-senpai bertanya padaku, "Yakin nih tidak ingin ikut klub ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk ikut ke klub kendo." jawabku

"Tapi kan kau bisa memilih satu sport club dan satu cultural club," sanggah Keisuke-senpai

'_Oh iya! Benar juga! Waktu itu Yukari-chan juga bilang begitu!'_ aku tersentak, "Iya juga ya… Aku lupa…" gumamku

"Nah, apa kau mau ikut klub ini?"

"Mungkin." jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu, "Memang kenapa senpai mengajakku masuk ke klub ini setengah mati?" tambahku

"Hahahaha sebenarnya klub fotografi memang sedang kekurangan anggota." Keisuke-senpai menggaruk belakang lehernya lagi

"Memangnya klub ini kurang peminat ya?" tanyaku heran

"Yah… begitulah…" jawab Keisuke-senpai lesu

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut klub fotografi." kataku

"Benarkah?" tanya Keisuke-senpai bersemangat

"Iya," aku mengangguk

"Yeah! Teman-teman, kita dapat anggota baru!" seru Keisuke-senpai pada semua anggota klub fotografi yang sedang dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing

"Halo… Aku Arisato Minako," aku memperkenalkan diriku

"Hai! Aku Kuga Ichirou!" seru seorang siswa botak

"Halo juga, namaku Ooyanagi Komugi," sapa siswi berambut dikepang satu dengan malu-malu

"Perkenalkan aku Nakamura Junichi," seorang siswa berambut hitam dikucir mengangguk kecil

"Nah, terakhir sekali lagi salam kenal, aku Hiraga Keisuke," kata Keisuke-senpai menutup sesi perkenalan. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat nama mereka.

"Apa anggotanya hanya segini?" tanyaku heran

"Aaa… Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi. Tapi dia sedang ada urusan saat ini, jadi dia tidak bisa hadir," jawab anggota klub fotografi yang bernama Komugi

"Ya, namanya Shirato Jin." tambah si botak Ichirou. Sedangkan Junichi hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Begitu…" aku ikut-ikutan menganggukkan kepalaku seperti Junichi. "Anu… Ng… Ngomong-ngomong apa ada yang bisa kukerjakan?" tanyaku

"Hahahaha sepertinya kau sangat bersemangat ya anggota baru!" si botak Ichirou mengacak-acak rambutku

"I-iya,"

"Apa kau punya pengalaman di bidang fotografi?" tanya Keisuke-senpai

"Umm… Kalau hanya iseng-iseng sih sering." jawabku

"Begitu… Apa kau bawa hasil fotomu?" Tanya Keisuke-senpai lagi

"Tidak. Maaf, senpai," kataku sambil sedikit membungkukkan badanku

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ehm, sekarang kau bantu Ooyanagi saja, ya?" katanya sambil melirik Komugi yang sedari tadi asik memainkan kakinya, "Ooyanagi, tolong bantu Arisato, ya…" sambung Keisuke-senpai. Mendengar namanya disebut, Komugi langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi ditundukkan.

"B-baik!" kata Komugi

Aku berjalan mengikuti Komugi ke sebuah meja. "Mohon bantuannya, Ooyanagi-san,"

"P-panggil saja aku Komugi," sahutnya malu-malu

"Baik, Komugi-san," aku mengangguk

Setelah itu kami berdua pun mencuci beberapa hasil jepretan anggota-anggota klub fotografi sampai Keisuke-senpai memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan klub.

.

-evening, Shirogane Residence-

"Tadaima…" kataku saat aku membuka pintu. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku sedikit bingung, karena biasanya paling tidak Elizabeth atau Kakek akan menjawabnya. Aku menyimpan sepatu sekolahku di sebuah rak yang ada di dekat pintu. "Tadaima…" ulangku. Tapi masih juga tak kudapatkan jawaban.

Saat aku akan berjalan ke ruang keluarga, terdengarlah suara orang berbicara yang disusul dengan suara tawa. _'Siapa itu?'_ tanyaku dalam hati. Terdengarlah suara yang sama berbicara kembali. _'Eeeh? Suara itu kan!'_ aku berlari ke ruang keluarga dan mendapati sosok-sosok yang kukenal sedang duduk di sofa hitam sambil bercanda dan tertawa-tawa. Mataku terbelalak ketika mendapati sosok yang duduk di samping Minato.

"Souji-nii!"

.

.

* * *

.

to be continued

.

Wah… udah sampai chapter 5 ternyata… Saku mau ngomong apa ya… hum… entahlah… Saku bingung. Saku hanya berharap semoga semua readers memaafkan kesalahan-kesalahan Saku yang udah bikin fic aneh ini. Makasih juga ya yang udah mau kasih review… Kalo gitu see ya in next chapter!


	6. Family Reunions

**THEODORE'S STORY - VI**

Summary: OOC, gaje, tapi yah… minakoX um… Theodore (saya ga pinter bikin summary)

Disclaimer: P3 sama P4nya punya ATLUS, fanficnya punya saya!

.

"Souji-nii!"

.

"Souji-nii!" seruku

"Minako?" tanyanya

Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya, "Souji-nii!"

"Hahaha lama tidak bertemu ya? Kau sudah tambah besar saja." kata Souji-nii sambil mengacak-acak rambutku

"Hei Minako, kasihan Souji, masa baru datang sudah kau serang?" canda Kakek. Aku melepaskan pelukanu pada Souji-nii dan menoleh pada Kakek

"Huuuh… Kakek… Aku kan kangen sama Souji-nii!" kataku sambil memonyongkan bibirku

"Hahaha sudahlah jii-chan, aku tidak secapek itu kok!" lerai Souji-nii

"Tuh kan! Souji-nii aja bilang begitu!" kujulurkan lidahku pada Kakek dengan gaya anak kecil

"Sifatmu sama sekali tidak berubah ya, Minako." Souji-nii mengacak-acak rambutku lagi

"Souji-nii sendiri juga tidak berubah kok! Tetap suka mengacak-acak rambutku!" kataku sambil tertawa

"Habis kalau aku mengacak-acak rambut Minato, bisa bahaya jadinya!" kata Souji-nii dengan senyum lebar

"Hahahahaha benar juga! Bisa-bisa Minato ngamuk ya?" timpalku. Lalu aku, Souji-nii, dan Kakek pun tertawa bersama saat menatap wajah cemberut Minato. Tapi tak lama kemudian Minato pun tertawa bersama kami.

"Permisi," kata sebuah suara wanita. Dengan seketika kuhentikan tawaku dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

Kulihat seorang wanita berambut (pirang/perak) bermata kuning memasuki ruang keluarga. Dengan anggunnya dia meletakkan sebuah nampan di atas meja dan memindahkan gelas-gelas serta teko yang awalnya berada di atas nampan ke atas meja. Lalu dengan hati-hati dituangkannya isi teko itu ke masing-masing gelas. "Silahkan tehnya," katanya dengan suara selembut beludru.

"Margaret!" aku langsung menghampirinya sebelum dia mengambilkembali nampannya

"Ah, selamat sore Nona Minako," sapanya lembut. Aku hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya erat-erat

"Lama tidak bertemu ya!" kataku

"Ya," sahutnya. Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dan terseyum padanya. Margaret membalas senyumku, "Saya harus membantu Elizabeth menyiapkan makan malam," pamitnya. Aku mengangguk. Dia mengambil nampannya dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Hei Minako, lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Baumu itu… benar-benar tidak enak!" canda Kakek sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan hidungnya seakan-akan mencium aroma tidak enak

"Jii-chaaaaan!" tegurku sambil berusaha mencubit pipi Kakek

"Kurasa kali ini Jii-chan benar," kata Minato santai

"Minatooo jangan ikut-ikutan!" kulemparkan death glareku padanya

"Meskipun tidak benar, kau harus tetap mandi, kan? Ini sudah jam setengah enam lebih loh!" lerai Souji-nii

"Huh… Baiklah… baiklah…" kataku sambil mengambil tas yang tadi sempat kulempar ke sembarang arah. Lalu dengan cepat menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju kamarku.

.

-evening, Shirogane Residence, Minako's Room-

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut orangeku dengan handuk berwarna putih. Aku memakai kaos berwarna putih dengan gambar buah apel di tengahnya dan celana tiga perempat berwarna biru. Saat aku akan menyalakan netbookku, tiba-tiba ringtone HPku berdering,

_We are living our lives_

_Abound with so much information_

.

_Come on_

_Let go of the re—_

Aku langsung berlari mengambil HP yang tergeletak di tempat tidurku

**Satonaka Chie**

**Calling**

Dengan cepat kutekan tombol hijau di HPku

_*PIK*_

"CHIEE!" seruku

"Ah, maaf, ini bukan Chie. Ini aku Yosuke." jawab suara di ujung sana

"Y-Yosuke? Aduuuh… Maaf ya… Kupikir kamu Chie…" wajahku langsung memerah karena malu

"Tidak apa-apa, toh aku memang pakai HPnya kok." kata Yosuke santai

"Eh emang kenapa kamu pakai HPnya Chie? HPmu kenapa?" tanyaku bingung

"HPku lowbat, dari tadi dipake main sama si Kuma. Huh, dasar udik." jelas Yosuke yang diakhiri dengan keluhan

"Hahahaha dasar Kuma…" aku hanya tertawa

"Eh ngomong-ngomong aku mau nanya nih!" kata Yosuke

"Ya? Apa?"

"Katanya Souji hari ini bakal ke rumahmu ya? Apa dia sudah sampai?" tanya Yosuke

"Ya. Mungkin sekarang lagi ngobrol sama Minato atau Jii-chan," kataku. "Mau bicara?" sambungku

"Waah makasih Minako!" kata suara di ujung sana dengan nada senang

"Lagi pula kenapa kamu malah nelpon ke HPku? Kenapa ga ke HPnya Souji-nii aja?" tanyaku sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar

"Tadi sudah aku coba, tapi ga diangkat. Mungkin ga kedengaran kali ya?" jelas Yosuke

"Hmm…" aku hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil masih berjalan ke ruang keluarga.

Saat aku sampai di ruang keluarga, Souji-nii sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos lengan pendek bergaris-garis dan celana panjang berwarna cokelat. Dia masih mengobrol dengan Jii-chan, sedangkan Minato sedang asik memindah-mindahkan channel TV.

"Yosuke, sebentar ya, ini Souji-niinya." kataku pada Yosuke, "Souji-nii! Ini, Yosuke menelepon!" panggilku pada Souji-nii

"Yosuke? Mana?" tanyanya

"Ini," aku menyerahkan HPku pada Souji-nii, "Aku ada di kamar," kataku pada Souji-nii yang sudah mulai asik mengobrol dengan Yosuke. Souji-nii hanya mengangguk. Lalu aku pun kembali ke kamarku dan langsung menyalakan netbookku.

.

What's on your mind?

Share

.

**Ryotaro Sayang Anak, Nanako Chan, Adachi Cabbage Lover,** and **Mitsuo the Hero** are tagged in **Risette Rise Sexy Idol**'s album, **Ngaco Abbiiieezz!**

10 people likes this, 6 comments

**Aa Souji Pangeran anu Pang Kasepna – **Upload foto-fotonya Investigation Team dong!

**Risette Rise Sexy Idol – **yang mana senpai?

**Aa Souji Pangeran anu Pang Kasepna – **kalo bisa yang waktu di rooftop itu!

**Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura – **JANGAN! MENOLAK DENGAN KERAS

**Aa Souji Pangeran anu Pang Kasepna – **hahaha padahal kamu lagi ga kobe!

**Risette Rise Sexy Idol - **-senpai: sip dech senpai… 3

.

**Nanako Chan**

Everyday's great at your JUNES!

**Ryotaro Sayang Anak, Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura **and **Nanako Chan **likes this

.

**Gangster Boy**

Dammit!

5 Comments

**Detective Prince** – kenapa tatsumi-kun?

**Gangster Boy** – g-ga ada apa-apa kok *blush*

**Take-Mikazuchi Jelegeeerrr! – **wadul siah!

**Yamato-takeru Prince** – tolong jangan pake kata-kata kasar

**Take-Mikazuchi Jelegeeerrr!** – berisik lo!

.

**Yukiko Princess** changed her profile picture

**Aa Souji Pangeran anu Pang Kasepna **likes this

.

**Aa Souji Pangeran anu Pang Kasepna – **is going to Iwatodai to meet his beloved cousins, **Minato Hoaaahm** and **Arisato Minako Hamham**

**Minato Hoaaahm** likes this, 1 comment

**Minato Hoaaahm** – ditunggu

.

**KungfuGirl Chie**

Masa sih aku suka sama dia? D:

**Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura** likes this, comments

**Yukiko Princess** – chie? kok ga bilang2 sama aku sih?

**Aa Souji Pangeran anu Pang Kasepna – **iya yosuke juga kok ga bilang?

**Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura **- -Sou: hahaha gitulah

**KungfuGirl Chie**- -Yukiko: bilang apa? –Yosubaka: MAKSUD LO?

**Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura **- kita kan pacaran! hahahahaha

**KungfuGirl Chie **– NGACO! JANGAN PERCAYA OMONGAN YOSUBAKA!

**KuMaTeDdiE si ImOeTzZ – **wAaAaAaAcH yOsUkE, KuMa,,, TeRxTa mAnKzZz JaDiAaAnx SmAaA cHie-ChAn, KuMa,,,, XeXeXeXe, KuMa,,,,,,,

**KungfuGirl Chie** - -kuma: baca komen aku yang diatas!

.

**Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura**

Hapus makhluk ALAY bernama **KuMaTeDdiE si ImOeTzZ**! *semangat 45*

**Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura, Yukiko Princess, Minato Hoaaahm, Daisuke d'Gantangxzz **and** Kou d'Gantangxzz **likes this, 19 comments

**Kou d'Gantangxzz** – SETUJU!

**Daisuke d'Gantangxzz** – SETUJU!

**Kou d'Gantangxzz** – btw caranya gimana?

**Daisuke d'Gantangxzz** – btw caranya gimana?

**Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura** – seppp!

**Kou d'Gantangxzz** – MANTEPPPPP!

**Daisuke d'Gantangxzz** – MANTEPPPPP!

**Kou d'Gantangxzz** – woi daisuke! lo copas comment gue ya?

**Daisuke d'Gantangxzz** – woi kou! lo copas comment gue ya?

**Kou d'Gantangxzz** – swt

**Daisuke d'Gantangxzz** – swt

**KuMaTeDdiE si ImOeTzZ – **JaHaAaAaAaAaAaAtTzZz, KuMa,,,, HxHxHxHxHx KuMa!

**Kou d'Gantangxzz** – swt

**Daisuke d'Gantangxzz** – swt

**Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura -** -kou & daisuke: nama kalian kan alay. Apaan tuh "d'Gantangxzz" alay banget!

**Kou d'Gantangxzz – **gue sih emang ganteng! ga tau deh kalo si daisuke. paling copas nama gue doang

**Daisuke d'Gantangxzz – **gue sih emang ganteng! ga tau deh kalo si kou. paling copas nama gue doang

**Kou** **d'Gantangxzz – **woi daisuke! sadar diri dong lo! muka pas2an masih ngaku ganteng… cacad

**Daisuke d'Gantangxzz – **woi kou! sadar diri dong lo! muka pas2an masih ngaku ganteng… cacad

.

See older post

.

'_Ya ampun…'_ aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Lalu aku menulis beberapa comment. Saat aku menekan tombol enter, aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk.

_TOK TOK_

"Masuk saja, tidak kukunci!" sahutku tanpa menoleh. Lalu terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Minako, makasih ya HPnya," aku langsung berbalik dan melihat Souji-nii mengenggam HPku

"Iya! Sama-sama." balasku

"Hei, lagi buka FB ya?" tanya Souji-nii sambil berjalan ke arahku dan melihat ke arah netbookku

"Hah? Eh iya." jawabku

"Hayoo jangan kebanyakan buka FB! Belajar dong!" kata Souji-nii

"Iyaa…" sahutku malas

"Sekarang turun yuk! Makan malam sudah siap." aku hanya mengangguk mengikuti Souji-nii turun ke ruang makan.

.

-evening, Shirogane Residence, dining room-

Aku duduk di diantara Elizabeth dan Theo. Di depanku, Minato sedang menguap dan mengucek matanya yang berair. Sedangkan Souji-nii terlihat sedang memain-mainkan gelasnya. Meskipun sepiring chiken katsu dan semangkuk sup miso yang mampu membuat air liurku menetes sudah berada di depan kami, tak ada satu pun diantara kami yang menyentuhnya. Ya, kami masih menunggu Jii-chan. Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya orang yang kami tunggu itu datang dan segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kiri Theo.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Setelah kami mengucapkan kata itu, kami memulai acara makan malam. Kupikir acara makan malam kali ini akan sesunyi biasanya, tapi aku salah. Kakek terus-terusan mengajak Souji-nii mengobrol. Mulai dari topik yang ringan sampai yang agak berat. Sedangkan aku sendiri, hanya duduk dan memakan chiken katsu serta sup miso yang tersaji di depanku tanpa banyak bicara. Aku memang tertawa saat Souji-nii dan Kakek membuat lelucon, tapi selain itu aku tidak mengeluarkan suaraku.

Kulihat Minato dan Theo melirik ke arahku beberapa kali seakan-akan ada yang aneh. Memang sih, biasanya akulah yang paling yang paling heboh saat makan, jadi tak heran kalau mereka berdua menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Tapi sekarang ini aku sedang berkonsentrasi memegang sumpit menggunakan tangan kiriku (karena tangan kananku masih tergantung rapi di ambin). Karena menurutku makan menggunakan sumpit yang dipegang tangan kiri itu cukup sulit.

"Tumben kau diam. Biasanya kau cerewet," kata Minato. Matanya memang tidak menatapku, tapi aku yakin maksud pernyataannya itu pasti ditujukan padaku

"Aku hanya sedang berkonsentrasi,"

"Pada?"

"Tangan kiriku." aku melirik ke tangan kiriku yang sedang memegang sumpit kayu. Kulihat Minato sedang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Hei, coba saja gunakan tangan kirimu untuk memakai sumpit! Susah tau!" umpatku

"Hnn… Iya… Iya… Maaf,"

"Huh! Ini kan gara-gara sepedamu yang remnya blong!" omelku

"Salahmu sendiri. Aku kan sudah bilang, tapi kamu malah tidak mendengarkan." Minato mengangkat bahunya, lalu meneguk kuah sup misonya

"Terserahlah!"

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Souji-nii tiba-tiba

"Kemarin kan aku demam, terus Minako mau pinjam sepedaku. Waktu aku bilang rem sepedaku itu blong, ternyata Minakonya sudah keburu pergi." jelas Minato sambil sedikit terkekeh

"Hahahaha ya ampun… Kau ini ceroboh sekali sih!" kata Souji-nii

"Huuuuh! Sudahlah, jangan bahas tentang itu!" aku menggembungkan pipiku. Lalu kami semua pun tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong Souji-nii ada urusan apa ke Iwatodai?" tanyaku mengganti topik

"Salah satu kenalanku meneleponku, katanya mungkin ada yang bisa kukerjakan di sini." jawab Souji-nii

"Tepatnya?" tanya Minato

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu," Souji-nii mengangkat bahu

"Hnn…" Minato hanya ber'hn'ria sebelum meneguk kuah sup misonya lagi

.

Tanpa terasa, makan malam kami telah selesai. Sekarang, kami sedang melakukan berbagai aktivitas di ruang keluarga. Aku dan Elizabeth sedang menonton TV, Kakek dan Souji-nii heboh sedang bermain catur sambil mengobrol, Minato sedang asik dengan netbook-nya, Theo sedang sibuk membaca buku, sedangkan Margaret kelihatannya sedang menjahit sesuatu.

Waktu pun berlalu dan malam bertambah larut. Aku mulai mengantuk, sedangkan yang lain sama sekali tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda mengantuk. Jadi, dari pada ketiduran di sofa aku lebih memilih langsung pergi ke kamar untuk tidur.

.

.

to be continued…

.

*deep bow* Saku mau bilang makasih sama semua readers yang udah mau baca fic kacau ini…

Terus.. Saku mau curhat dikit nih… *curhat MODE: ON*

Saku seneng banget sama bagian waktu Yosuke nelepon Minako pake HPnya Chie, terus Minako salah manggil. Soalnya dulu temen-temen kakaknya Saku suka kaya gitu kalo nelepon. Misal:

*kriiing*

Saku: Halo,

Zen-senpai (temen kakaknya Saku): Hoi Kira (kakaknya Saku)! Besok ulangan kimia kan? Materi apa aja? Katanya ada tugasnya ya? Yang mana aja? Terus udah ngerjain tugas ekonomi belum? Aku ga ngerti yang nomer 3 essay nih! Kamu kan pinter, boleh nyontek ga?

Saku: Ano… Zen-senpai ya? Mau ngomong sama Kira-nee?

Zen-senpai: Hah? I-ini Sakura ya? Aduh… Maaf ya. Senpai kira kamu tuh si Kira, abisnya suara kalian mirip kalian banget sih! Hahahaha (tawa garing)

Saku: G-gitu ya? Bentar deh aku panggilin Kira-nee dulu.

Atau juga…

*kriiing*

Saku: Halo,

Katsuya-senpai (temen kakaknya Saku): Kira! Matematika yang nomer 27 gimana? Ajarin dong! Sumpahlah aku bingung banget. Tadi sih ngerti, tapi sekarang bingung lagi. Eh PRnya cuma matematika sama geografi aja kan? Udah ngerjain? Besok kan dikumpulinnya? Aku sih males, tapi yah, dari pada dimarahin Mayumi-sensei (guru geografi kakaknya Saku sekaligus kepala sekolah). Emang sih… Mayumi-sensei tuh baik, tapi kalau udah marah parah banget ya!

Saku: Ini siapa?

Katsuya-senpai: Woi! Ini aku, Katsuya!

Saku: Katsuya-senpai?

Katsuya-senpai: … ehm, Sakura?

Saku: Mau bicara sama Kira-nee ya? Bentar aku panggilin dulu

.

.

Alhasil kedua senpai saya itu bener-bener malu. Dasar… siapa suruh langsung nyerocos kaya mercon gitu!

.

.

.

Oke deh segitu dulu aja chapter ini, see ya in next chapter!


	7. Scary Seniors

.

-early morning-

_TOK TOK_

"Minako, kau belum bangun?" tanya sebuah suara dari luar

"Nggghh… Lima menit lagi…" sahutku malas sambil menarik selimut flannelku menutupi wajahku

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya…" jawabku malas

Terdengarlah suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki. _'Theo sialan!'_ rutukku dari balik selimut

"Minako, sekarang sudah jam 7.10 loh. Kau bisa telat." kata suara itu

Aku langsung menyibak selimutku, "THEOOOOOOOO! KENAPA GA BANGUNIN AKU DARI TADI?" teriakku pada 'Theo'

"Sebenarnya dari tadi Theo sudah bolak-balik bangunin kamu, tadi kamu masih tetap tidur pulas," tutur seseorang. _'Tunggu, rasanya suara Theo lebih berat dari ini deh…'_

"Hei, cepat bangun Minako," kata orang itu lagi. _'Tunggu, suara itu…'_

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan langsung terbelalak ketika mendapati orang tadi kuteriaki adalah Souji-nii. "S-souji-nii? M-maafkan aku!" kataku

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kau cepat berangkat ke sekolah. Kau tidak mau telat kan?" aku langsung kelabakan mendengar pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan Souji-nii.

"YA AMPUUUUUUN!"

.

-early morning, five minutes later, Shirogane Residence, downstair-

Aku menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru dan hampir sukses membuatku jatuh bergulingan. Setelah aku mencapai anak tangga terakhir, aku langsung berlari secepat kilat ke meja makan. Suasananya sepi. Hanya ada kakek yang sedang sibuk membaca koran dan Souji-nii yang sedang minum kopi. Kusambar selembar roti yang ada di meja makan. "Aku pergi dulu, Kakek, Souji-nii!" kataku terburu-buru.

Baru saja aku akan berlari lagi, Souji-nii tiba-tiba memanggilku. "Minako!" aku hanya menoleh

"Mau kuantar?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan kunci motor yang ada di tangannya

"MAU!" jawabku cepat

Lalu Souji-nii mengantarkanku dengan motornya.

.

-early morning, Gekkoukan High, front gate-

"Arigatou Souji-nii!"

"Douitashimasuta. Ayo cepat! Sepertinya belnya akan berbunyi sebentar lagi," kata Souji-nii

"Ah ya! Jaa!" kataku sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Souji-nii. Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara mesin motor yang semakin menjauh.

.

-early morning, Gekkoukan High, class 2-F-

Benar saja, beberapa detik setelah aku memasuki kelasku, bel pun terdengar. Aku langsung berjalan ke bangkuku. Kulihat Minato sedang mengobrol dengan teman sebangkuku alias Junpei dan pemuda berambut cokelat terang. Mereka sedang asik tertawa-tawa saat aku menghampiri mereka. Lalu kutepuk bahu Minato, "Hei!"

Minato menoleh ke arahku, "Ohayou, Minako,"

"Kenapa tadi pagi kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanyaku

"Memang bukan tugasku kan?" jawabnya santai

"Tapi kan kau bisa membantu!"

"Hhh… Toh yang pasti kau tidak telat kan?" tanyanya masih dengan santai

"Iya! Itu juga karena Souji-nii mau mengantarku!" jawabku ketus dan mencibir padanya. Lalu segera duduk di bangkuku.

Setelah aku duduk, kubalikkan tubuhku sehingga menghadap Theo yang duduk di belakangku. Dia sedang membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal bersampul merah. "Theo," panggilku. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Theo!" aku menaikkan suaraku sedikit. Dan lagi-lagi Theo tidak merespon

"Theodore!" teriakku di depan wajahnya. Berhasil! Kali ini dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan melihat ke arahku. Dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa tadi pagi kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanyaku

"Sudah. Tapi Anda sama sekali tidak mau bangun. Jadi akhirnya saya, Nee-san, dan Tuan Minato berangkat duluan," jelasnya dengan ekspresi datar

"Hnnn," Lalu aku pun membalikkan badanku lagi.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pelajaran sudah dimulai. Pelajaran pertamaku hari ini adalah fisika. Takenozuka-sensei pun memasuki kelas kami. Di tangannya terdapat lembaran-lembaran kertas serta beberapa buku. Setelah menyimpan barang-barangnya di meja guru, Takenozuka-sensei berkata, "Pagi ini kita adakan ulangan dadakan tentang materi minggu lalu." Kami semua langsung mengerang dan cemberut mendengar perkataannya.

"Yah… tidak usah disebut ulangan, ini seperti semacam pre-test," sambungnya

Junpei, teman sebangkuku yang awalnya sudah memasang wajah putus asa langsung berwajah lebih cerah, "Yeah! Bukan ulangan!" bisiknya

"Sama saja," kataku

"Hei, apa maksudmu Minako-chan?" Junpei menatapku dengan tatapan bingun

"Toh intinya kita diberi soal untuk dikerjakan kan?" lelaki bertopi biru itu hanya menatapku, "Ya, jadi intinya sih sama-sama mengerjakan soal." lanjutku. Mendengar pernyataanku Junpei langsung kembali memasang wajah putus asanya

"Tenang saja, Junpei. Biasanya soal pre-test itu lebih mudah dan lebih sedikit dari pada soal ulangan." hiburku

"Ya… Semoga…" sahutnya lesu

.

Kami pun mengerjakan soal pre-test itu. Tapi, berhubung aku baru masuk beberapa hari yang lalu, aku belum terlalu mengerti materinya. Alhasil, aku mengerjakan soal pre-test itu dengan asal-asalan. Kulirik Junpei yang duduk di sebelahku. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar lesu, dia hanya menatap kertas soalnya dengan pandangan kosong, sambil sesekali menuliskan beberapa kata di kertas jawabannya.

"Arisato Minako! Jangan lirik-lirik!" tegur Takenozuka-sensei

"Hai!" jawabku cepat

"Ya ampun… Ga mungkin lah Arisato nyontek sama si Junpei! Ada juga si Junpei yang nyontek!" bisik salah satu siswi

"Hihihihi… Iya, iya!" timpal siswi yang lain

"Lagian mana mungkin si Junpei bisa dicontekin!" sahut seorang siswa. Lalu terdengar suara cekikikan.

"Hei! Kerjakan soalnya! Jangan diskusi!" tegur Takenouka-sensei lagi. Setelah itu kelas pun hening kembali.

.

Setelah mengerjakan soal pre-test selama kurang lebih lima belas menit, Takenozuka-sensei meminta kami mengumpulkan kertas soal dan jawaban kami. Lalu, setelah menghitung jumlah kertas jawaban yang kami kumpulkan, Takenozuka-sensei memulai pelajaran pagi ini.

.

-lunch time, Gekkoukan High, class 2-F-

"Minako-chan! Makan siang bareng yuk!" ajak Yukari

"Ayo!"

"Rooftop?" tanya Yukari. Aku mengangguk.

Saat aku akan berdiri, tiba-tiba seseorang menaruh kotak bento di mejaku. Aku langsung mendongak. Aku terkejut ketika mataku bertemu dengan mata Theo. "Bekal Anda," katanya singkat sebelum melenggang keluar kelas.

Aku masih sedikit bingung atau yah… bisa dibilang belum connect karena kaget. Beberapa detik kemudian aku menyadari apa yang terjadi dan memanggil Theo yang untungnya masih berdiri di ambang pintu, "Arigatou Theo!" Theo hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Halo!" sapa seorang siswa kelasku dengan tiba-tiba

"H-halo," sapaku balik

"Mau makan siang bareng aku?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan salah satu dari matanya yang berwarna biru

"Ryoji-kun! Jangan godain murid baru dong!" seru Yukari sambil menjitak kepala lelaki berambut hitam itu

"Hehehe kalo gitu aku godain Yukari-chan aja deh~" katanya dengan nada manja. Mendengar hal itu, Yukari langsung menarik syal kuning yang dipakai siswa bernama Ryoji itu dan membuatnya tercekik.

"Makin hari kau makin mirip Stupei!" seru Yukari sebelum menyeretku pergi meninggalkan siswa malang itu

"Hei Arisato! Ingat-ingat namaku ya! Namaku Mochizuki Ryoji!" teriak Ryoji keras-keras. Aku hanya sempat menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum tipis padanya.

.

-lunch time, Gekkoukan High, rooftop-

"Dasar si Ryoji-kun itu! Menyebalkan! Dia itu kerjanya ngegodain siswi Gekkoukan!" omel Yukari

"Hahaha sudahlah Yukari-chan. Lagi pula apa sikapmu tadi apa tidak berlebihan?"

"Ah biarkan saja! Soalnya kalau tidak dibegitukan bisa-bisa jadi seperti si Stupei!" kata Yukari gusar

"Stupei?" tanyaku. Untunglah Theo membawakanku sebuah garpu mungil untuk memakan bekalku yang hanya dua buah onigiri dan beberapa potong sosis gurita. Jadi, kali ini aku tidak perlu berkonsentrasi untuk memegang sumpit menggunakan tangan kiri.

"Iya! Stupid Junpei!" Yukari melahap roti bekalnya. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena aku sendiri sedang mengunyah sosis gurita yang menjadi bekalku.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, Minako-chan, kamu ikut klub apa?" tanya Yukari setelah dia menelan rotinya

"Maunya sih kendo, tapi karena tanganku belum sembuh, jadi ditolak." jawabku lesu

"Loh? Kalau gitu kamu ikut klub apa dong?" Yukari menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Fotografi," kataku sebelum kembali mengunyah sosis guritaku

"Fotografi? Wah, aku kira kau tidak berminat pada hal seperti itu!" Yukari sepertinya sedikit terkejut dengan jawabanku

"Hahaha yah… kurasa fotografi sepertinya cukup seru." Yukari hanya tersenyum

Saat kami sedang mengobrol tentang Archery Club yang diikuti Yukari, datanglah dua orang lelaki. Keduanya sedang asik mengobrol sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku dan Yukari. Lelaki yang pertama berambut perak, berkulit putih, dan bermata cokelat. Dia menyampirkan blazer Gekkoukannya di bahu kanannya. Sedangkan baju yang dikenakannya adalah sebuah kemeja putih biasa berlengan panjang yang didobel dengan vest berwarna merah cerah serta celana hitam biasa.

Lalu lelaki yang kedua berwajah lebih sangar daripada lelaki yang pertama. Dia mengenakan sebuah kupluk berwarna cokelat tanah. Menurutku, matanya yang berwarna cokelat sedikit menyeramkan, dan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap dibiarkan memanjang hingga sebahu. Selain itu baju yang dikenakannya bisa dibilang cukup aneh, karena dia mengenakan sebuah mantel panjang berwarna merah marun dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. '_Apa dia tidak kepanasan?'_ tanyaku dalam hati saat melihat penampilannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kedua orang itu menyadari keberadaan kami. Si rambut perak hanya menatap kami dengan pandangan dingin, sedangkan si mantel merah memberi kami death glare. Aku dan Yukari langsung meneguk ludah karena ketakutan pada si mantel merah. Lalu Yukari dengan cepat membereskan plastik bekas roti bekalnya dan berdiri. "Maafkan kami senpai, kami akan segera pergi," katanya sambil membungkuk. "Minako, cepat bereskan bekalmu!" bisik Yukari

"T-tunggu dulu! Aku kan belum selesai makan!" kataku

"Sudah, kita lanjutkan di tempat lain saja!" bisik Yukari sambil menarik tanganku

"Tapi kan kita duluan yang di sini! Kenapa malah kita yang harus pergi?" tanyaku dengan suara keras

"Karena mereka itu senpai kita!" bisik Yukari dengan mata yang melotot

"Lalu? Toh seorang 'senpai' itu bukan berarti penguasa kan?" tanyaku dengan nada menyindir

"Sudahlah, jangan cari masalah. Kau kan anak baru di Gekkoukan!" kata Yukari

"Huh! Curang!" umpatku dan memberi kedua senpai itu death glareku

"Maafkan kami, senpai!" sekali lagi Yukari membungkuk. Lalu dia pun menarikku turun menuju kelas kami.

.

*Shinjiro's POV*

Aku dan Akihiko sedang mengobrol tentang kejuaraan tinju yang akan diikuti Akihiko dua minggu lagi saat kami membuka pintu rooftop. Saking serunya kami mengobrol, kami sampai tidak sadar kalau ternyata ada dua anak perempuan yang sedang memakan bekal mereka. _'Rasanya seperti ada yang memerhatikan,'_ batinku. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah bangku yang ada di rooftop. Dan aku melihat dua orang anak perempuan. Yang satu berambut cokelat muda dan memakai cardigan pink, dan satu lagi berambut orange.

Anak perempuan yang berambut orange itu menatap kami dengan mata merahnya, seakan-akan kami adalah alien dari planet lain—terutama saat melihatku. Kurasa dia sempat menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat dia melihatku. _'Menyebalkan,'_

Sepertinya Akihiko sadar bahwa aku sedang menatap sosok lain, jadi dia mengikuti arah pandanganku. Jadilah kami berdua membalas tatapan dua anak perempuan itu. Tiba-tiba si cardigan pink memunguti plastik yang berserakan ada di sekitarnya dan langsung berdiri.

"Maafkan kami senpai, kami akan segera pergi," katanya sambil membungkuk. "Minako, cepat bereskan bekalmu!" bisik si cardigan pink dengan cukup keras. _'Dia itu idiot atau apa sih? Bisik-bisik kok sekeras itu?'_ tanyaku dalam hati

"T-tunggu dulu! Aku kan belum selesai makan!" kata si rambut orange sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipinya—yang menurutku cukup lucu. What? Aku bilang apa? Ehm, maksudku… Ah lupakan

"Sudah, kita lanjutkan di tempat lain saja!" bisik Yukari sambil menarik tangan si rambut orange. Yah, percakapan mereka berdua masih bisa kami dengar dengan jelas. Karena, satu si cardigan pink berbisik dengan cukup keras; dan dua, si rambut orange berbicara dengan suara yang cukup keras

"Tapi kan kita duluan yang di sini! Kenapa malah kita yang harus pergi?" tanya si rambut orange dengan ketus

"Karena mereka itu senpai kita!" kata si cardigan pink

"Lalu? Toh seorang 'senpai' itu bukan berarti penguasa kan?" tanya si rambut orange. Kurasa dia menyindir kami

"Sudahlah, jangan cari masalah. Kau kan anak baru di Gekkoukan!" kata si cardigan pink lagi. Lalu kulihat si rambut orange menggumamkan sesuatu dan menatap kami. Mungkin maksudnya memberi kami death glare? Tapi menurutku itu sama sekali tidak seperti death glare.

"Maafkan kami, senpai!" si cardigan pink kembali membungkuk dan menyeret si rambut orange kea rah tangga.

Lalu setelah mereka menutup pintu, Akihiko menyikutku. "Hei, kau menakuti mereka, Shinji!" katanya dengan cengiran lebar

"Kau jangan berlebihan, Aki. Aku kan hanya melihat mereka." kataku sambil mengangkat bahuku, "Lagi pula sepertinya aku harus meralat kata-katamu," sambungku

"Meralat?" Akihiko menatapku dengan tatapan bingung

"Ya. Aku bukan menakuti mereka, tapi menakuti si cardigan pink. Kalau si rambut orange sih sepertinya malah kesal pada kita."

"Hahahaha benar juga," Akihiko hanya terkekeh

"Toh kita tidak pernah meminta mereka pergi kan? Itu kemauan mereka sendiri," gumamku. Akihiko menatapku

"Apa?" tanyaku

"Hei, sepertinya si rambut orange itu menarik,ya kan, Shinji~" kata Akihiko sambil melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak enak

"Hei! Apa maksudmu, Aki?" kurasakan wajahku sedikit memanas

"Jangan-jangan kau suka pada si rambut orange ya?" goda Akihiko

"Huh! Tidak!" aku memalingkan mukaku

"Hahahaha jujur saja lah Shinji! Aku kan teman baikmu!" katanya sambil memukul sikuku pelan

"Hn… Terserah kau lah,"

"Hahahahahaha!" Akihiko hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar reaksiku.

*end of Shinjiro's POV*

.

-lunch time, Gekkoukan High, class 2-F-

Aku menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan kami kembali ke kelas. Yukari tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, hanya memimpin kami ke kelas 2-F. Akhirnya rasa penasaranku memecahkan kebisuan kami, "Yukari-chan, memangnya mereka itu siapa sih?"

"Mereka itu kelas 3. Yang berambut perak namanya Sanada Akihiko-senpai. Orangnya cukup pendiam, pintar, dan selalu berusaha keras. Sanada-senpai juga sangat berprestasi di bidang tinju. Karena itulah Sanada-senpai juga punya banyak fangirls." jawab Yukari

"Hmm… Lalu, yang satu lagi?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Aragaki Shinjiro-senpai. Orangnya tertutup dan jarang masuk sekolah. Katanya, dia itu salah satu anggota geng berandalan yang suka nongkrong di Iwatodai Station pada malam hari. Tapi Aragaki-senpai itu sahabat dekatnya Sanada-senpai." Jawab Yukari lagi

"Oooh… pantas mukanya sangar," sahutku

"Hahahaha iya sih…" Yukari tersenyum dan sedikit mengangguk. "Tapi sepertinya kamu tidak takut sama Aragaki-senpai," tambah Yukari

"Ano… Menurutku sepertinya dia bukan orang yang jahat. Hanya wajahnya saja yang sedikit menyeramkan." jelasku

"Memangnya kau tahu dari mana? Kau kan baru pertama bertemu dengan Aragaki-senpai." Yukari mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Yah… Dari caranya berbicara pada Sanada-senpai…Dia mengingatkanku pada seorang temanku di Inaba." jawabku

"Oh ya? Siapa? Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Yukari penasaran.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas kami. Jadi, kami memilih masuk kelas terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan. Setelah berada di kelas, aku langsung duduk di bangkuku, sedangkan Yukari duduk di bangku Junpei.

"Ayo, ceritakan temanmu itu!" pinta Yukari

"Iya." aku mengangguk. "Temanku itu namanya Tatsumi Kanji. Banyak sekali yang mengatakan hal-hal negatif tentangnya. Ada yang bilang dia itu preman, ada yang bilang dia itu gay, ada yang bilang dia itu anggota geng, yah pokoknya macam-macam. Padahal sebenarnya Kanji itu sangat baik, bahkan hobinya saja menjahit!"

"Wah? Ada ya orang seperti itu?" Yukari hanya kaget mendengar ceritaku. "Lalu penampilannya seperti apa?"

"Gangster tulen. Rambutnya cepak dan dicat pirang, terus hidung dan telinganya ditindik, di dekat alis kirinya ada bekas luka jahitan, badannya cukup berotot dan tinggi, bajunya pun yah… kau tahu, mirip gangster."

"Hahaha pantas saja dia dibilang gangster ya?" Yukari tertawa terbahak-bahak dan aku mengangguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan temanmu yang lain?" tanyanya antusias

"Yah, macam-macam. Sahabatku yang paling dekat namanya Satonaka Chie,dia itu gila kungfu. Terus anak manager pusat perbelanjaan, Hanamura Yosuke, orangnya narsis bangettapi kadang-kadang konyol juga sih. Ada juga anak pemilik penginapan, Amagi Yukiko, sifatnya benar-benar baik, selain itu juga anggun, dan pintar. Terus ada artis centil Kujikawa Rise—"

"Tunggu, maksudmu Kujikawa Rise yang itu? Risette?" sela Yukari dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku mengangguk.

"Terus terus terus?"

"Ada juga sepupuku, Shirogane Naoto, dia itu detektif. Tapi kasian juga, karena banyak yang menganggap dia laki-laki karena penampilannya. Bahkan dia tidak mau pakai seragam untuk perempuan!" mata Yukari langsung membulat

"S-serius? Waah… jadi pengen lihat orangnya nih!"

"Haha sayangnya di HPku tidak ada fotonya. Semua fotonya sudah kupindahkan ke netbookku. Tapi kalau kau mau lihat fotonya, kamu bisa add FBnya kok!"

"Oh ya? Apa apa?"

"Detective Prince. Dan oh! Sekalian! Add aku juga ya, Arisato Minako Hamham."

"Oke oke oke! Sip!"

Tak lama setelah itu bel pun berbunyi tanda jam istirahat berakhir.

.

.

* * *

to be continued…

.

Aaaaaa Saku mau minta maaf! Kayanya Saku jadi bingung karena chapter ini deh. Saku jadi ragu sama pairingnya… Apa Saku ganti aja gitu ya jadi sama Shinji? Uwaaaaaaaaaaa! o

.

Balesan review:

**Deal Fallen**: Hahaha iya

**Tetsuwa Shuuhei**: Bukan sih, tapi nanti dijelasin kok. Kalau soal Igor… KOK BISA TAU SIH? w

**pepa33**: waaa makasih!

.

See ya in next chapter! And please REVIEW..


	8. Sunday

.

-early morning -

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Entah kenapa pagi ini aku terbangun sebelum alarm HPku berbunyi. Padahal biasanya aku sangat malas bangun, terutama di hari libur. Dan karena saat ini masih jam setengah enam pagi, jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah. Karena seingatku, kami selalu melewati sebuah kuil saat berangkat ke sekolah.

Jadi setelah mencuci muka dan mengganti piyamaku dengan sweater krem dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, aku bergegas turun ke bawah. Benar saja, suasana di bawah masih sepi. Hanya ada Margaret yang sedang menjahit di ruang tengah. Dia langsung menoleh begitu mendengar langkah kakiku yang menuruni anak-anak tangga. "Ohayou, Nona Minako," sapanya ramah

"Ohayou, Margaret." balasku

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang Anda perlukan?" tanyanya sopan setelah menyimpan kain yang sedang dijahitnya di meja

"Tidak. Sebenarnya entah kenapa hari ini aku bangun lebih pagi." jawabku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal

"Ah, begitu," dia hanya tersenyum

"Ano… Kalau begitu aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar ya." pamitku

"T-tapi, Nona, bukankah itu berbahaya?" cegah Margaret

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa kok!" kataku sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan-jangan-khawatir. Margaret hanya menghela nafasnya saat aku membuka pintu depan dan mulai berjalan keluar.

.

Aku merapatkan sweater wol berwarna krem yang kupakai agar tidak kedinginan. Jalanan yang kulewati sangat sepi. Tentu saja, ini kan baru jam setengah enam! Biasanya orang-orang baru memulai aktivitasnya sekitar jam enam atau setengah tujuh. Tapi, meskipun masih sepi dan cukup dingin, aku menikmati suasananya.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah undak-undakan kuil. _'Naik tidak ya?'_ tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Lalu setelah beberapa saat berpikir, aku pun memutuskan untuk menaiki undak-undak kuil tersebut.

Di sana, aku menemukan sebuah tempat bermain dan beberapa bangku taman. Tak lupa ada sebuah altar yang cukup bersih. Aku berjalan ke arah tempat bermainnya. Angin berhembus dingin membuatku sedikit gemetar. Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara gonggongan anjing disusul dengan suara langkah kaki. Karena refleks, aku langsung menoleh ke arah undak-undak. Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat, dan aku dapat melihat seekor anjing berbulu putih yang sibuk menggonggong. Lama-kelamaan aku melihat seorang bocah laki-laki berambut cokelat muda yang mengenakan sweater berwarna krem dan orange sedang berjalan di belakang anjing itu.

Anjing itu menatapku dengan matanya yang berwarna merah, lalu menggonggong. Aku yang sedikit terkejut hanya diam di tempatku tapi tetap mengawasi anjing itu—yah… kalau-kalau anjing itu tiba-tiba berlari ke arahku. Benar saja, anjing berbulu putih itu langsung berlari ke arahku.

"Koromaru!" panggil si bocah pada anjingnya. Anjing berbulu putih itu langsung berhenti dan menoleh, lalu duduk dengan manis di depan kaki bocah itu."Guk!" gonggong anjing itu

"Tenang sedikit, kau bisa menganggu orang yang tinggal dekat sini." bocah berambut cokelat muda itu mengelus kepala si anjing dan tersenyum padanya

"Guk!" si anjing hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gonggongan nyaring

"Maafkan anjingku ya. Dia selalu bersemangat kalau diajak ke sini." bocah itu sedikit membungkuk padaku

"T-tidak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula anjingmu kan tidak melakukan apapun," kataku

"Tapi kurasa anjingku sedikit menakutimu? Atau mengagetkanmu?" tebak bocah itu

"S-sedikit…"

"Koromaru, ayo minta maaf sama kakak itu! Kamu sudah membuat kakak itu kaget!" bocah itu mengusap pelan kepala si anjing.

Seakan mengerti perkataan tuannya, anjing itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku dan menggonggong dua kali, "Guk guk!" Aku hanya mengangguk dan membelai kepala anjing itu. Aku melirik ke arah bocah itu. Tapi, bocah tadi sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri semula. Saat aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kuil itu, aku melihat bocah tadi sedang berdoa di altar. Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, anak itu berjalan ke arahku dan anjingnya. Dia berdiri mematung menatap anjingnya yang sedang berlarian di sekitar bangku taman.

"Arisato Minako," kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan, berniat memperkenalkan diriku. Bocah itu menoleh dan menyambut tanganku

"Amada Ken," Setelah itu kami pun menyudahi acara jabat tangan. Anak laki-laki bernama Ken itu menatapku degan mata cokelat terangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sepagi ini?" tanyanya

"Aku… hanya berjalan-jalan. Kau sendiri?"

"Mengajak Koromaru jalan-jalan sekaligus berdoa," jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke altar

"Berdoa?" tanyaku

"Ya, untuk ibuku." dia menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat poninya bergerak naik-turun

"Ibumu kenapa?" tanyaku lagi

"Sudah meninggal." jawabnya singkat tanpa memandangku

"Ah, maafkan aku…" dia menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kau baru sekali ke sini ya? Maksudku sepagi ini?" aku mengangguk, "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Karena setiap hari aku datang ke sini." jawab Ken

"Ooh… Ngomong-ngomong kamu kelas berapa, Ken?" tanyaku

"Kelas 6 SD. Memangnya kenapa, Minako-san?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya penasaran saja."

"Hmm…"

Koromaru yang dari tadi sibuk berlarian di sikitar bangku taman tiba-tiba saja menggonggong dengan keras dan berlari ke arah undakan. Ken langsung memanggil anjingnya, "KOROMARU!"

Tapi sepertinya kali ini Koromaru tidak mendengar panggilan tuannya dan tetap berlari menuju undakan. Aku pikir Koromaru ingin turun, tapi ternyata aku salah. Koromaru hanya duduk di dekat undakan terakhir seperti menunggu seseorang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami melihat seorang pemuda jangkung berkulit pucat. Rambut abu-abunya yang cukup panjang dibiarkan tergerai. Baju yang dikenakannya pun hanyalah baju bergaris-garis hijau dan putih serta celana panjang berwarna hijau tua. Koromaru langsung menggonggong begitu melihat pemuda itu, dan pemuda itu menepuk kepala Koromaru. Koromaru sedikit menjilat tangan pemuda itu. Lalu Koromaru berlari ke arahku dan Ken yang berdiri tidak jauh dari altar. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menoleh pada kami dan tersenyum tipis. Kami membalas senyumannya, dan dia pun duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di dekat tempat bermain itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku pada Ken

"Namanya Kamiki Akinari. Dia datang ke sini setiap hari minggu dan menatap langit." jawab Ken

"Begitu ya…" gumamku

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang!" kataku saat menyadari bahwa matahari sudah mulai bersinar dengan terang

"Sampai jumpa, Minako-san." Ken tersenyum

"Guk guk guk!" tambah Koromaru

"Sampai jumpa!" aku melambaikan tanganku pada mereka.

.

-early morning, Shirogane Residence-

"Tadaima!" kataku sambil membuka pintu depan

"Okaeri! Darimana saja kau?" tanya Kakek yang sedang membaca koran

"Hanya jalan-jalan ke kuil," jawabku

"Kuil Naganaki? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Hanya mengobrol,"

"Kau punya teman yang tinggal di dekat sana?" tanya Souji-nii

"Sebenarnya sih tidak. Awalnya aku juga hanya ingin jalan-jalan, tapi saat sampai di kuil itu, aku bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki dan seekor anjing, jadinya kami mengobrol." jelasku

"Begitu…" sahut Souji-nii

"Sebentar ya, aku mau mengganti sweaterku dulu," kataku sebelum berlari ke kamarku

.

-early morning, ten minutes later, Shirogane Residence-

Aku sudah mengganti pakaian yang tadi kupakai dengan sebuah t-shirt garis-garis berwarna hijau-kuning dan sebuah celana tiga perempat berwarna cokelat. Sekarang, aku sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menyantap omelet jamur buatan Margaret. Seperti sarapan di pagi-pagi yang lain, kali ini pun cukup sepi.

"Minato, kau ada acara hari ini?" tanyaku memecah keheningan

"Hn… Ada." jawab Minato setelah dia menelan potongan omelet di mulutnya

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku lagi

"Paulownia Mall," jawabnya singkat

"Sama siapa?" tanyaku untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Aku tahu kembaranku ini punya kebiasaan irit kata dan menjawab sesuai pertanyaan. Misalnya, ditanya seperti tadi 'Mau kemana?' dia pasti hanya akan menjawab nama tempatnya saja. Tidak mungkin Minato akan menjawab 'Ke Paulownia Mall sama si A, B, dan C'. Jadi kalau tidak ditanya, dia tidak akan menjawab. Yeah, kadang kebiasaannya itu menyebalkan.

"Kenji, Junpei, Ryoji, Iwasaki, dan Takeba." jawabnya lagi

"Ooh…" Lalu kami pun melanjutkan sarapan pagi kami dalam kesunyian.

.

Kami sudah selesai sarapan. Elizabeth sedang mencuci piring, Theo sedang membereskan meja makan, dan Margaret sedang mencatat sesuatu di buku notes kecil. Di ruang tengah, Kakek dan Souji-nii sedang menonton acara berita pagi sedangkan Minato sedang sibuk mengotak-atik rubix. _'He? Sejak kapan Minato punya rubix?'_ Karena bosan, aku pun naik ke atas dan langsung berjalan ke kamarku.

.

-early morning, Shirogane Residence, Minako's Room-

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di kasurku yang empuk. Kuambil HPku yang tergeletak di meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidurku.

**1 New Message**

**080722183xxx**

**06:47**

'_Siapa?'_ tanyaku dalam hati. Lalu langsung kutekan tombol 'Read'.

_Ohayou Minako-chaan! Ni aq, Yukari,,_

_Aq cuma mw ngsih tw,, hari ni aq,, rio,, ryoji-kun,, minato-kun,, n si stupei mw ke Paulownia Mall. Mw ikuut?_

'_Yukari-chan? Dari mana dia bisa dapat nomer HPku ya?'_ aku mengerutkan keningku. Setelah itu kutekan tombol 'Reply' dan langsung membalas SMS Yukari.

_Boleh… Aku justru senang klo blh ikut ^^_

_._

_Btw, km dpt nmr aku dari mana?_

Lalu kutekan tombol 'Send'. Tak lama kemudian, HPku bergetar.

**1 New Message**

**080722183xxx**

**06:49**

Kutekan tombol 'Read'

_Okok,,_

_Aq tw dr info di FB km,,,_

'_Oh iya! Aku kan memang mencantumkan nomor HPku di sana…'_ kataku dalam hati sambil menekan tombol 'Reply'

_Oooh…._

_Jd janjiannya jam brp?_

Kutekan tombol 'Send'. Lalu setelah aku membaca tulisan 'Message Sent', aku langsung menyimpan nomor Yukari di kontak di HPku. Baru saja aku mau menekan tombol 'Save', HPku tiba-tiba bergetar. Lalu dengan cepat kutekan tombol 'Save'.

**1 New Message**

**Takeba Yukari**

**06:53**

Sekali lagi kutekan tombol 'Read'

_Jam 11,,,_

Kutekan tombol 'Reply'

_Ok deh.. Thx Yukari-chan_

Lalu langsung kutekan tombol 'Send'. Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah balasan dari Yukari. Dengan cepat cepat kutekan tombol 'Read'

_Sma",,_

Setelah membaca SMS Yukari, aku langsung menyimpan HPku di atas kasurku dan beranjak ke meja belajarku untuk mengambil netbookku. Kemudian sambil menenteng netbook dan mouse di tangan kanan, aku pun turun ke ruang keluarga.

.

-early morning, Shirogane Residence, downstairs-

Seperti biasa, kubuka situs Facebook di netbookku. Sambil menunggu loading, kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Minato yang masih asik bermain rubix.

"Hei, Minato," panggilku

"Hn?"

"Aku boleh ikut ke Paulownia Mall?" tanyaku

"Ya terserah kamu. Kalau mau ikut, ya ikut saja." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari rubix berukuran 3x3 yang ada di tangannya

"Arigatou, Minato!" kataku sambil menepuk kepalanya singkat

"Sudah berapa kali sih kubilang, jangan pegang-pegang kepalaku!" kata Minato sambil mendelik ke arahku

"Hahahaha iya… iya… Maaf deh, aku kan tidak sengaja."

"Hnn…" dia kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk menyelesaikan rubix di tangannya

.

Kemudian, aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali ke netbookku. Ternyata loadingnya sudah selesai, jadi langsung kuketikkan alamat e-mail dan password FBku untuk log-in. Setelah itu, langsung kubuka Friend Request.

.

**Yukari Chan Luph Luph**

confirm ignore

**Orang Ganteng Bikin FB**_** (Kubo Mitsuo II)**_ 13 mutual friends

confirm ignore

**Izanami Bukan Nenek-nenek** 14 mutual friends

confirm ignore

.

Kugerakkan mouse ke tombol 'confirm' dan mengklik tombol ketiga tombol 'confirm'. Lalu kugerakkan lagi mouseku ke tombol 'Home'

.

What's on your mind?

Share

.

**Yukari Chan Luph Luph**

Negau koto (tsurakutemo), tachimukau yuuki kimi ni moratta yo, dakara yuku ne…

**Yukari Chan Luph Luph** and **Jangan Panggil Ryoji Playboy** likes this, 5 comments

**Jangan Panggil Junpei Kambing –** lirik lagu yee?

**Yukari Chan Luph Luph –** iyaaa

**Jangan Panggil Junpei Kambing – **lagu apa?

**Yukari Chan Luph Luph –** lagunya Kawamura Yumi, Kimi no Kioku

**Jangan Panggil Junpei Kambing –** oooo

.

**Risette Rise Sexy Idol**

OHAYOU MINNA~~! 3

15 people likes this, 1 comment

**Risette Rise Sexy Idol – **thanks buat yang udah nge-like… ^^

.

**Minato Hoaaaahm**

Hn

**Minato Hoaaaahm** likes this, 8 comments

**KungfuGirl Chie – **niat nulis status ga sih? *sweatdrop

**Minato Hoaaaahm – **hn

**KungfuGirl Chie –** yaaaah aku dikacangin!

**Minato Hoaaaahm –** hnnnn?

**KungfuGirl Chie –** jawab dong!

**Minato Hoaaaahm –** hnn…

**KungfuGirl Chie –** bodo ah! *pundung

**Minato Hoaaaahm –** hn…

.

**Ryotaro Sayang Anak**

No Day Without Sake!

**Ryotaro Sayang Anak** and **Adachi Cabbage Lover** likes this

.

**Aa Souji Pangeran anu Pang Kasepna **== **Yukiko Princess**

Hai Yukiko-chan :)

**Aa Souji Pangeran anu Pang Kasepna** and** Yukiko Princess** likes this, 1 comment

**Yukiko Princess –** hai juga Souji-kun :)

.

**KuMaTeDdiE si ImOeTzZ**

KuMa KuMa KuMa KuMa KuMa KuMa KuMa KuMa KuMa KuMa KuMa KuMa,,, KuMa! XeXeXeXe,, KuMa

**KuMaTeDdiE si ImOeTzZ** likes this

**Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura –** mata aku sakit gara2 kebanyakan liat kata "kuma"

**Kou d'Gantangxzz –** setuju tuh

**Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura –** 4L4y!

**KuMaTeDdiE si ImOeTzZ – **YoSuKe JahaAaAaAaTt! *NaNgIs LaRi"*

**Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura –** emang. eh tumben ga pake kuma

**KuMaTeDdiE si ImOeTzZ – **KuMa

**Kou d'Gantangxzz –** wkwkwkwk

**Yosuke 'JUNES' Hanamura –** wkwkwkwkwk

.

See Older Post

.

Aku menulis comment, melihat-lihat beberapa foto, membalas wall, dan kadang-kadang me-like status, foto, atau comment. Lalu membuka beberapa tab baru dan membuka beberapa situs lainnya di tab-tab baru tersebut.

.

Tak terasa, waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. _'Wah! Ternyata sudah 3 jam aku internetan! Mandi ah!'_. Setelah itu aku memutuskan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Paulownia Mall bersama dengan Minato, Yukari, Junpei, Ryoji, Kenji, dan Rio.

.

* * *

to be continued

.

Rasanya makin lama ceritanya makin ga jelas… T^T

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Saku mau minta maaf… Saku tau Saku banyak kekurangan dalam menulis fic, jadi mohon maaf~. Dan Saku juga mau bilang makasih sama readers yang udah mau baca fic ini (apalagi ngereview)… MAKASIH YAAAA~!

.

.

Dan oh! Saku minta maaf buat readers Aku no Monogatari... Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa Saku ga mood buat ngelanjutin fic yang itu, jadi untuk sementara ini gomen kalau ga di update...


	9. Sunday 2

.

-daytime, Paulownia Mall-

Aku dan Minato sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di dekat air mancur di Paulownia Mall. Minato sedang asik memainkan rubix yang masih setia berada di tangannya sedangkan aku hanya sedang memerhatikan sosok-sosok yang lalu-lalang sambil mencari kalau-kalau ada sosok yang kukenal. Kami sudah menunggu sekitar lima belas menitan, tapi belum juga bertemu dengan salah satu teman kami. Kulirik Minato yang masih berkonsentrasi pada rubix di tangannya.

"Minato, janjiannya benar di sini kan?" tanyaku

"Hn?" dia menoleh dan memandangku dengan sorot matanya yang malas

"Janjiannya benar di sini kan?" ulangku

"Ya," dia menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke rubixnya

Baru saja aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba sebuah suara cempreng milik orang yang dikenalnya, "Minako-chaan! Minato-kun!"

Aku menoleh, kulihat Yukari sedang berlari ke arah kami.

"Yukari-chan!" panggilku sambil melambaikan tanganku padanya

Yukari menambah kecepatan larinya dan akhirnya sampai di depan kami dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Maaf *hosh* aku *hosh* terlambat," katanya sambil menyeka keringat yang ada di dahinya

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Toh kami baru sampai 15 menit yang lalu." kataku

Lalu dia pun tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahku. "Maaf, tadi aku telat bangun."

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa kok," kataku

Yukari melirik ke arah Minato. "Aaa Minato-kun,"

Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari rubixnya yang hamipir selesai, "Hn?"

"Tidak jadi." kata Yukari cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan aku hanya mengangkat bahuku

Semenit kemudian, aku dan Yukari sudah mengobrol tentang berbagai topik ringan, meninggalkan Minato sendiri dengan rubix di tangannya. Tak terasa lima menit pun berlalu, datanglah Ryoji, Junpei, dan Kenji. Lalu kami mengobrol tentang berbagai hal sambil menunggu Rio. Sedangkan Minato, dia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari rubix di tangannya hanya saat ditanya saja. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Rio datang sambil berlari-lari. "Maaf aku terlambat!" katanya. Kemudian, kami berdiri dan mulai berjalan.

.

"Jadi kita mau kemana nih?" tanya Rio

Aku mengangkat bahuku, "Aku sih terserah. Lagi pula aku masih belum tahu banyak tentang Iwatodai."

"Kalau gitu, gimana kalau kita karaoke?" usul Junpei dengan semangat 45 sambil menunjuk papan bertuliskan 'Mandragora Karaoke'

"Ga mood! Tempat lain aja deh!" sahut Rio malas

"Nonton Film?" usul Yukari

"Boleh juga tuh. Eh emang ada film rame?" sahut Ryoji

"Ga tau. Tapi mungkin ada. Kita kan bisa lihat dulu." kata Yukari sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya

"Kalau ternyata ga ada film rame gimana?" tanya Junpei

"Yaa aku kan hanya memberi usul," kata Yukari

"Gimana kalau ke Game Panic?" usul Kenji dengan semangat

"Whoa! Setuju tuh!" sahut Ryoji dengan semangat yang tak kalah dari Kenji

"Ogah ah! Ga asik banget!" kata Yukari sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya

"Kalau gitu kita kemana dong?" tanya Rio

"Kalau gitu kenapa kita ga berpencar aja. Yang mau ke karaoke, ya ke karaoke. Yang mau ke Game Panic ya ke Game Panic. Yang mau ke bioskop ya ke bioskop." kata Minato cuek

"Kalau gitu sih sama aja jalan-jalan sendiri dong." sahut Rio

"Dari pada lama?" kata Minato lagi

Yang lain terlihat sedikit ragu. Lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya sudah, kalau gitu kita pakai usulnya Minato. Aku mau ke Game Panic!" kata Kenji

"Aku ikut!" kata Ryoji dan Junpei berbarengan. Lalu mereka bertiga pun berjalan ke arah kanan kami sambil mengobrolkan sesuatu dengan heboh. Junpei menoleh ke arah kami. "Kau ikut, Minato?"

Minato memasukkan rubixnya ke saku jaketnya lalu berjalan mengikuti Kenji, Ryoji, dan Junpei.

"Jadi, kita kemana?" tanyaku pada Rio dan Yukari

"Makan dulu? Aku belum makan tadi." jawab Rio sambil memegangi perutnya

"Chagall Café?" tanya Yukari. Rio menggelengkan kepalanya

"Wild Duck's Burger," katanya

"Kurasa di sekitar sini tidak ada toko burger." kataku, karena sejauh pengematanku, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan toko burger di Paulownia Mall.

"Memang bukan di sini. Tapi di dekat Stasiun Iwatodai." kata Rio santai

"Haah? Berarti kita harus naik kereta dong? Tau gitu sih tadi aku menunggu di sana saja deh sekalian…" keluhku

"Anggap saja jalan-jalan untuk lebih mengenal Iwatodai." kata Yukari sambil menepuk pundakku

"Terserahlah,"

.

-daytime, Port Island Station-

"Hei, hei! Lihat! Film yang itu sepertinya seru ya! Nanti kita nonton yuk!" seru Yukari sambil menunjuk sebuah poster film yang terpampang di depan gedung bioskop. Aku dan Rio pun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Yukari.

Aku melihat poster film itu. Seorang aktor berambut pirang sedang memeluk seorang aktris berambut cokelat tembaga dari belakang. Si aktor mengenakan baju setelan jas, sedangkan si aktris mengenakan tank top berwarna merah dan rok orange bermotif bunga kuning yang berkibar-kibar. Kemudian kuangkat sebelah alisku.

"Quiet Summer Romance?" tanya Rio

"Iya! Yang itu!" Yukari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"Ga deh, makasih. Mending kita ga usah nonton aja." kata Rio

"Eeh? Tapi film itu kan sepertinya rame banget! Iya kan, Minako?" Tanya Yukari sambil menyikutku

"Ha? Aku setuju dengan Rio deh." jawabku

"Yaaah… Ya sudah kalau gitu…" Yukari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu Kami bertiga pun berjalan menjauhi bioskop tanpa mengungkit-ungkit tentang film bernuansa romantis itu.

.

-daytime, Iwatodai Station-

Setelah menaiki kereta selama beberapa menit, kami turun di Stasiun Iwatodai. Di sana cukup banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang (meskipun tidak sebanyak di Paulownia Mall.) Yah, maklumlah hari ini hari Minggu sih… Kami berjalan keluar dari stasiun dan menyeberangi jalan, melewati sepeda-sepeda yang diparkir berjajar di dekat stasiun dan sopir-sopir taksi yang sibuk mengobrol sambil menunggu penumpang.

.

-daytime, Iwatodai Strip Mall-

"Ini Iwatodai Strip Mall," kata Rio, "Di sini banyak yang menjual makanan dan buku. Makanan yang dijual di sini semuanya enak-enak. Ada Wild Duck's Burger, Takoyaki Octopia, Ramen Hagakure, Sweet Shop, Beef Bowl Restaurant, dan Wakatsu." lanjutnya

"Wah Rio, tak kusangka kau berbakat jadi Tour Guide!" kata Yukari sambil cekikikan

"Sayangnya aku tidak berminat," tanggap Rio. Yukari hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa

"Kita mau kemana? Wild Duck's?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk papan nama bertuliskan 'Wild Duck's Burger' yang berwarna orange cerah

"Yeah, ayo!" Rio menggamit tanganku dan berjalan Wild Duck's Burger.

.

"Beef burgernya 1 dan cheese burgernya 2 ya, mbak." kata Rio pada salah satu pelayan di restoran fast food ini

"Minumnya, mbak?"

"Cola?" tanya Yukari. Aku mengangguk

"Colanya 3, mbak," kata Yukari

"Baik, pesanannya saya ulangi, Beef burget 1, cheese burger 2, dan minumnya cola 3. Ada tambahan lain? Mungkin Anda mau coba salad, sup, atau es krim kami?" tanya pelayan itu *emang Wild Duck's Burger ngejual salad, sup, sama es krim ya? -_-*

"Itu aja cukup," kata Rio, "Kalian cari tempat duduk aja. Ini biar aku yang bayar," sambungnya

"Waaa makasih ya, Rio! Tau aja kamu kalau hari ini aku ga bawa terlalu banyak uang!" seru Yukari sambil cengar-cengir

"Ya, sama-sama."

Setelah itu Aku dan Yukari pun mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Tempat ini belum didatangi banyak pengunjung, mungkin karena masih pagi. Jadi kami tidak perlu terlalu lama mencari tempat duduk karena justru banyak tempat duduk yang kosong. Kami memilih tempat duduk dengan dua kursi panjang yang letaknya di dekat kaca, kemudian duduk di sana. Tak lama kemudian Rio datang sambil membawa nampan berwarna cokelat dari plastik yang berisi pesanan kami.

"Yummy!" kata Yukari sesaat setelah Rio duduk di sebelahku

"Itadakimasu," gumamku, kemudian aku mulai menggigit cheese burger pesananku

"Jadi, kita kemana nih?" tanyaku

"Karaoke?" usul Yukari

"Ada usul lain?" tanya Rio malas

"Bioskop?" usul Yukari lagi

"Yang lain?" tanyaku

"Chagall Café?" lagi-lagi usul dari Yukari

"Kita kan sedang makan di Wild Duck's, buat apa juga nanti kita ke Chagall Café?" tanya Rio

"Benar juga ya…" gumam Yukari

"Umm boleh aku ke toko buku?" tanyaku

"Toko buku?"

"Ya. Tadi kulihat di sebelah Wild Duck's ada toko buku." jelasku

"Bookworms? Tentu saja," Rio mengangguk

"Baiklah, kurasa kita ke toko buku," timpal Yukari tanpa semangat

.

Setelah kami semua selesai makan, kami berjalan ke toko buku yang berada tepat di sebelah Wild Duck's, Bookworms. Kalau dilihat dari luar, toko itu cukup kecil dan sedikit tua. Kacanya terlihat berdebu dan cat temboknya yang berwarna abu-abu memancarkan kesan suram. Menurutku, satu-satunya yang tidak berkesan suram dari tampilan luar toko buku itu hanyalah papan namanya yang berwarna hijau dengan tulisan 'Bookworms' berwarna putih. Tapi toko buku tetaplah toko buku. Sesuram apapun kesan tempatnya, tidak menutup kemungkinan buku yang dijual di sana bagus-bagus. Jadi kami tetap berjalan ke sana. Saat kami sampai di depan pintunya, kami melihat sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan 'Closed'.

"Yaaah tutup…" kataku kecewa

"Ah, aku lupa kalau Bookworms tutup di hari Minggu! Maaf ya, Minako," kata Rio

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Toh aku masih bisa ke sini lain waktu," aku tersenyum, "Kalau gitu kita kemana dong?" sambungku

"Book-On?" usul Rio. "Di sini ada dua toko buku. Bookworms dan Book-On. Kau mau kesana?" tanya Rio

"Boleh juga," aku menganggukkan kepalaku

"Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Yukari. Lalu kami pun menaiki tangga yang berada tepat di samping Bookworms sampai ke lantai 3.

Begitu kami menjejakkan kaki di anak tangga terakhir, aku dapat melihat sebuah papan nama berwarna biru cerah dengan tulisan dari lampu neon, Book-On. Lalu kami semua masuk ke sana.

Di sana kami dapat melihat komik-komik berjejalan memenuhi rak-rak setinggi langit-langit. Selain itu komik-komik juga tertumpuk di meja-meja dengan berbagai tulisan, 'Baru', 'Diskon', 'Edisi Spesial', dan lain-lain. Singkat kata, toko buku ini dipenuhi berbagai macam komik dengan berbagai genre dan pengarang. Ada yang bergenre horror, misteri, komedi, romance, fantasi, dan sebagainya. Mataku langsung tertuju pada sedert komik berwarna hitam yang ada di rak bertuliskan B-09.

"Black Cat!" seruku girang ketika membaca tulisan berwarna emas di punggung komik itu

"Black Cat?" tanya Yukari yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangku

"Ya. Manga buatan Yabuki Kentaro yang ceritanya seru bangeet!" aku mengangguk-angguk senang

"Ceritanya tentang apa?"

"Gimana ya… Pokoknya tentang Sweeper gitu deh! Rame buanget!"

"Ooh… Sepertinya ini juga rame," kata Yukari sambil mengambil sebuah komik berwarna ungu muda dan soft pink. Baby Love, itu tulisannya

"Err… Mungkin?" aku menaikkan bahuku

"Hei lihat! Shonen Star edisi 10! Wah, aku harus beli! Hanya tinggal edisi ini yang belum aku punya!" kata Rio

"Waaah Cherry edisi 29!" seru Yukari kegirangan

"Hei, itu kan Junkyard Magnetic jilid terakhir?" kataku sebelum mengambil sebuah komik lain

Kami pun sibuk mencari-cari komik dan membacanya sekilas. Yukari dan Rio sudah duluan membayar komik-komik yang mereka beli, sedangkan aku masih berkutat di rak yang paling ujung, sedang mencari komik yang mungkin seru. Tiba-tiba seorang anak lelaki menyenggolku dan membuat kedua komik yang berada di tanganku jatuh ke lantai. "Aduh!"

"Maaf, kak!" kata anak itu sambil membungkuk untuk memunguti komik yang akan kubeli

"Ah, ya tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget," kataku. Dia menyerahkan komikku yang tadi terjatuh dan tersenyum sekilas. Entah kenapa senyumnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang, tapi entah siapa.

"Kau… mirip dengan seseorang…" kataku tanpa sadar

"Oh ya?" tanyanya ringan. Aku mengangguk

Kuperhatikan anak itu, matanya sebiru sapphire, rambutnya berwarna hitam, kulitnya seputih porselen, dan dia memiliki tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya. Baju yang dikenakannya cukup aneh untuk dipakai keluar rumah, karena dia mengenakan piyama bergaris-garis hitam-putih. Jujur saja menurutku piyamanya itu mirip dengan baju tahanan penjara. Dan dia juga mengenakan sendal jepit berwarna hitam.

"Berarti kakak kenal dengan orang yang mirip denganku dong?" tanyanya lagi

"Entahlah, kurasa," jawabku asal

"Kalau begitu maukah kakak menemaniku bermain hari ini? Karena besok aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit," kata anak itu sambil tersenyum. Tapi meskipun tersenyum aku masih dapat mendengar kegetiran dalam suaranya

'_Yah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya juga kan menemani anak ini?' _batinku

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu." kataku

"Waaah terimakasih kak! Ngomong-ngomong nama kakak siapa?"

"Aku Arisato Minako, kau?"

"Pharos," dia tersenyum

'_Pharos? Nama yang aneh untuk ukuran orang Jepang. Kurasa mungkin anak ini orang asing?'_ pikirku

"Hahaha… Aneh ya?" imbuhnya

"T-tidak kok! Kurasa namamu unik. Aku menyukainya."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, kak Minako," anak itu tersenyum lagi

Kemudian kami keluar dari Book-On setelah membayar komik-komik yang kubeli. Aku melihat Yukari dan Rio sedang mengobrol. "Apa sudah selesai, Minako?" tanya Rio

"Sudah," aku mengangguk

"Hei, siapa itu?" Yukari menunjuk Pharos yang berdiri di sebelahku

"Dia Pharos. Maaf ya, sepertinya jalan-jalannya lain waktu aja. Aku harus menemani anak ini dulu," kataku sambil menepuk pundak Pharos

"Ah, ya, silahkan saja," sahut Rio

"Terimakasih," aku tersenyum pada mereka, "Ayo, Pharos," aku menggandeng tangan Pharos dan berjalan ke stasiun Iwatodai.

.

.

* * *

to be continued…

.

Ah,kayanya Saku ngupdatenya kelamaan ya? Hahaha (tawa garing) gomen… Abis entah kenapa ide buat Red Meets Blue rasanya udah ga ngalir selancar dulu. Jadi Saku mau minta maaf kalau mungkin chapter depan juga bakal agak lama diupdate. Satu lagi! Saku mau minta maaf juga kalau chapter ini terkesan maksa dan aneh…

.

Terakhir, special thanks to: **Deal Fallen**, **Fuyugami Ryo**, **NeeNao**, **Hayato Arisato Wisel Infinity**, **Masaru-nii** yang tanpa sengaja ngasih ide, dan buat **Kira-nee** yang udah ga bawel lagi! ^o^


End file.
